The Montarou Tales
by undine-yaha
Summary: Perjuangan Monta untuk menjadi pedagang kimono yang sukses demi membeli obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ibunya, juga aksi para karakter Eyeshield 21 dengan setting Jepang zaman dulu! Last Chap update! R&r please!
1. Prologue

Hai, minna! Terima kasih sudah mengklik judul ceritaku!

Baiklaah, buat yang belum kenal, perkenalkan ya…aku adalah undine-yaha! Dan yang disebelahku ini adalah adik sepupuku, Nadia Akuma! Hoi Adik! Perkenalkan dirimu!

Nadia: apaan sih kamu ini, mbak…sok tua… Minna, saya Nadia Akuma! Sudah lama saya ingin buat fanfic, tapi saya nggak ngerti ngetiknya dan juga males ngetik*nguap* jadi saya minta tolong si undine ini untuk membantu saya!

Undine: untung saja aku ini kakak yang baik hati…baiklah, kita mulai saja ceritanya ya…

Kali ini, readers akan berada di Jepang zaman dulu. Kita akan sering memakai POV dari Monta sebagai tokoh utama, MAX! Silakan membaca!

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**The Montarou Tales**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Nadia Akuma & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke **

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC!**

**Alkisah pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang anak dari keluarga pembuat dan pedagang kimono tradisional 'Raimon' bernama Raimon Montarou. Semua sering memanggilnya Montarou ataupun Monta. Sayangnya setahun belakangan kondisi bisnis keluarganya semakin menurun karena kalah bersaing dengan pembuat kimono lain. Ditambah lagi kondisi Ibu Montarou yang terkena sakit semakin memperparah pula kondisi bisnis mereka.**

**Monta's POV**

"Ibu…," aku menggenggam tangan ibuku yang sudah tiga hari terbaring di atas tempat tidur,"Ibu jangan mati, Bu…, bertahanlah…," kataku sedih.

Perkenalkan, aku Montarou. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Monta. Aku sangat sedih karena sakit ibuku tak kunjung sembuh. Padahal kami sudah panggilkan tabib dan juga memberinya obat, tapi entah mengapa belum sembuh juga. Aku belum mau kehilangan ibuku, hiks…

"Ibu…Ibu pasti segera sembuh, bertahanlah Bu, jangan mati dulu, huhuhuhuhu…," aku menangis tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melayang ke arah wajahku.

PLAK!

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!" bentak ibuku setelah menghajarku,"AKU INI BELUM MAU MATI, TAHU! JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ORANG YANG SEDANG SEKARAT!"

"A-aduh…," aku mengelus-ngelus pipiku,"Maaf MAX…"

"Hei, Montarou, kau dengar ya…," wajah ibu berubah serius,"Kondisi Ibu memang lemah, tapi Ibu masih bisa bertahan. Ibu punya kenalan, dan katanya ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Ibu ini."

"Benarkah?" mataku berbinar.

"Itu benar. Tapi, harganya sangat mahal…," jawab ibuku sedih,"Untuk itu, Ibu ingin kau bekerja mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli obat, kau mau 'kan anakkuuu?" tanya Ibu Monta memelas.

"Tentu saja, Bu!" jawab Monta mantap,"Kalau begitu, aku akan cari pekerjaan!"

"Eeh, kau tidak perlu mencari pekerjaan!" kata ibu,"Kau hanya perlu meneruskan bisnis keluarga kita, Nak…!"

"Bisnis…maksud Ibu?" mataku membelalak.

"Kau harus meneruskan usaha keluarga berdagang kimono!"

"MUKYA?" aku menjerit kaget.

"Kumpulkan uang dari hasil berdagang kimono, dan kau juga harus bisa memenangkan persaingan dengan pengusaha kimono saingan kita!" jelas ibu.

"Siapa saingan kita Bu?" tanyaku.

"Keluarga Hosokawa!" ibuku menjawab dengan wajah horor,"Kau harus bisa mengalahkan dia!"

"Baik, Bu!"

-xxx-

**Demikianlah awal dari perjuangan Montarou untuk menyembuhkan ibunya sekaligus memajukan usaha kimono keluarga Raimon. Keesokan harinya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah untuk mencari inspirasi.**

-xxx-

"Apa langkah pertama yang harus kuambil?" aku berpikir dengan serius. Saat aku tengah melewati sebuah jembatan, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sebaya denganku sedang ingin melintasi jembatan, namun dihalangi oleh tiga orang preman.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan tiga orang itu…

"Hei, kau!" salah seorang preman berambut pirang dengan bekas luka di pipi kanan menyentak,"Kau mau lewat sini, hah?"

"HIE! I-iya…," jawab pemuda berambut cokelat ketakutan.

"Kau belum tahu? Kalau mau lewat sini, kau harus membayar pada kami!" jawab preman yang berambut cokelat agak panjang.

"T-tapi…," pemuda berambut cokelat mengadu jari telunjuknya,"Aku tidak bawa uang sebanyak itu…," jawabnya.

"Hah?" preman yang berambut pirang jabrik dan berkacamata bereaksi.

"Haah?" satunya melanjutkan.

"Haaaah?" yang satunya lagi mengakhiri.

"HIEEE!" pemuda berambut cokelat berteriak ketakutan.

Wah! Keadaan makin gawat! Aku harus menolong dia!

"HEI, KALIAN!"

Aku berlari menuju ke jembatan dan berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan ketiga preman,"Aku kenal kalian! Kalian Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou, 'kan?" tanyaku lantang.

"Iya! Ada masalah, anak monyet?" tanya Kuroki.

"MUKYA! Aku bukan monyet!" protesku,"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!"

"Ha? Berani sekali kau mau mengusir kami, preman terkuat di wilayah ini!" kata Toganou.

"Kalian mau kuadukan ke Polisi Hiruma ya?"

Ketiga preman itu langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"J-jangan, jangan!" kata Jumonji,"Baik, baik, kami akan segera pergi!"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

Aku berbalik,"Nah, sekarang sudah aman!" kataku pada pemuda berambut cokelat. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya…," katanya ramah.

"Oh iya, kau orang baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu!" tanyaku.

"I-iya…perkenalkan, namaku Kobayakawa Senasuke. Panggil saja aku Sena," jawab pemuda itu.

"Namaku Raimon Montarou! Panggil Monta sajalah!" kataku santai,"Uhm…kalau kulihat-lihat, sepertinya kau pedagang tahu, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"HIE!" Sena kaget,"Aku bukan pedagang tahu! Aku ini samurai! Lihat, aku bawa pedang, 'kan?" jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke pedang pendek yang ia bawa.

"Wah, maaf MAX, habisnya kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang samurai!" kataku santai sambil tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa…orang-orang juga banyak yang mengira kalau aku ini pedagang tahu…," katanya lemah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Sena?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Ehm…iya, aku datang dari Chiba untuk mencari seseorang. Dia adalah anak dari teman ibuku dan juga teman masa kecilku. Aku punya pesan yang harus kusampaikan padanya…," jawab Sena.

"Ooh…kau punya alamatnya?"

"Ini," Sena menyerahkan padaku sebuah gulungan. Aku membuka dan membacanya.

"Ya ampun," desisku kaget,"Ini…kau yakin ini alamatnya?"

"Iya. Ada apa ya, Monta?" tanya Sena.

Aku tidak percaya,"Tempat yang kaumaksud ini adalah klub malam!"

"HIEEE….," Sena terperangah kaget.

"Memang apa pekerjaan temanmu ini? Uhm…siapa namanya?" aku kembali melihat tulisan dari gulungan itu,"Anezaki Mamori?"

"Dia seorang geisha," jawab Sena.

"Ooh…pantesan!" kataku.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sena panik.

"Aku tidak berani kalau harus ke sana sendirian, soalnya klub malam ini terkenal yang paling mewah sekaligus seram di wilayah ini!" jelasku pada Sena,"Banyak penjahat kelas kakap yang suka datang ke sini!"

"Aku juga tidak berani," kata Sena,"Tapi pesan ini penting sekali!"

"Kalau begitu begini saja," terpikir olehku sebuah jalan yang sangat berbahaya,"Kita minta tolong sama Polisi Hiruma!"

"Polisi Hiruma? Yang tadi kaugunakan untuk mengancam preman-preman tadi ya?" tanya Sena. Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ia sangat menakutkan dan berkuasa sampai-sampai mereka takut, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya…," jawabku dengan nada memelas.

"Lalu, apa kau berani meminta tolong padanya?"

"Sebetulnya aku juga takut, MAX! Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya jalan!" kataku pada Sena,"Apa kau ikut denganku?"

Sena menelan ludah,"B-baiklah. Demi pesan penting ini! Ayo!"

"Oke, MAX!" kataku mantap.

-xxx-

**Akhirnya pergilah mereka berdua menuju tempat sang polisi yang paling berkuasa dan juga ditakuti di wilayah itu, Hiruma Youichi. Dengan segenap keberanian, mereka menemui polisi yang dikenal jenius itu.**

-xxx-

Ruangan kantor Polisi Hiruma sangat gelap, hanya diterangi beberapa lentera berwarna merah. Aku dan Sena merinding terus sejak tadi, apalagi orang itu belum muncul.

"Ini kantor apa rumah hantu sih…serem…," ujarku pada Sena. Ia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat bayangan dari kegelapan. Mungkinkah dia Polisi Hiruma? sudah begitu disekelilingnya tampak beberapa kelelawar beterbangan.

"KEKEKEKEKE!" setan bergigi runcing dan bertelinga panjang menyapa kami berdua.

"VAMPIIIIIIIIIR!" aku dan Sena menjerit seperti orang gila.

"BOCAH BODOH! JANGAN KERAS-KERAS! Kalau tidak bisa ketahuan kalau aku juga main di Eclipse!" ujar setan itu.

"Hah?" aku mengernyit, "Yang ada Robert Pattinson-nya itu ya?"

"Hie? Siapa Robert Pattinson?" tanya Sena.

"Nggak tahu," jawabku, "Aku juga cuma tahu dari internet!"

"INTERNET?" bentak si setan alias Polisi Hiruma, "Di zaman ini belum ada internet, monyet bodoh!"

"Oh iya!" aku baru sadar.

"Jadi…," mata hijau zamrud yang tajam menatapku,"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari, anak jelek dan anak pendek?" ia tersenyum sinis.

Rupanya, polisi Hiruma memang menakutkan. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar berita tentangnya saja dan melihat dari kejauhan. Baru pertama kali ini aku menghadapinya langsung. Senjata api yang sedang ia genggam menambah ketakutanku.

"B-b-begini…," aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara, meskipun kakiku gemetar,"K-kami mau minta tolong padamu…," kataku.

"Keh!" ia terkekeh singkat dan membuat suasana makin mencekam,"Minta tolong apa?"

Hiiii, dia seram sekali! Kusikut Sena agar dia sendiri yang meminta tolong.

"HIE! A-ano…kami mau minta tolong antarkan ke tempat ini," Sena memberikan gulungan yang tadi ia tunjukkan juga padaku dengan tangan gemetar.

BETT! Polisi Hiruma menyambar gulungan itu dengan kasarnya.

"Hoo…," ia membaca tulisan di gulungan itu dengan cepat,"Sebuah klub malam rupanya. Mau apa kalian berdua ke sana?" ia bertanya sambil memamerkan taring-taringya.

"I-itu…a-aku ingin menemui seorang temanku yang bekerja sebagai geisha di sana…," jawab Sena sambil memegangi lenganku. Kami berdua ketakutan berjamaah.

"Geisha?" Hiruma mengangkat alis,"Siapa?"

"A-Anezaki Mamo-Mamori…," jawab Sena gagap.

"Anezaki Mamori…," polisi itu mangap seram sekali,"Kekeke…"

Tawa setannya membuat kami berdua makin gemetaran.

Ia kembali tersenyum sinis,"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar kalian. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku. Firasatku buruk.

"Kalian harus membayar pajak dua kali lipat dari tarif aslinya. Bagaimana?"

Aku dan Sena kaget berjamaah.

"Baiklah…meskipun berat…kami bersedia deh…," jawabku setelah berdiskusi singkat dengan Sena.

"Pokoknya kau bisa mengantar kami ke klub malam yang bernama Kuroi Sakura itu…," ujar Sena takut-takut.

"Baiklah," Polisi Hiruma nyengir, "Sepakat."

-XxX-

**Berangkatlah mereka bertiga ke Kuroi Sakura untuk menemui sang geisha. Matahari mulai terbenam, pertanda Kuroi Sakura akan semakin ramai sekaligus…semakin berbahaya untuk didatangi orang biasa.**

-XxX-

**Normal POV**

**Sementara itu di Kuroi Sakura…**

"Anezaki," seorang wanita tua dengan kimono cantik memanggil.

"Iya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya sang gadis berkimono sakura pink yang anggun, Anezaki Mamori.

"Tolong kaubuang sampah ini dibelakang. Sebentar lagi akan ada banyak tamu, jadi cepat bersih-bersih!" ujar wanita tua itu.

"Baiklah," Mamori mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Ia membuka pintu belakang dengan hati-hati dengan membawa kantong sampah itu. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Ada apa ini?

Saat ia menutup tutup tempat sampah itu dan beranjak kembali, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah bayangan yang seakan memblokir jalannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Halo, cantik…," ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria dengan suara yang menyeramkan, sama dengan auranya.

Mamori menoleh dan terkesiap.

"K-kau?" ia terpojok.

-To be continued-

Undine: NYEEEEEEEEEEEH! KENAPA PENDEK SEKALI!*shock*

Nadia: sudahlah nee-chan jangan berisik! Minna, jangan lupa review ya! Untuk sekarang baru prolog aja jadi pendek! Kalau kalian merespon positif, kami akan meneruskan cerita ini!

Undine: baiklah minna, jangan lupa review! Terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!


	2. Sahabat Baru: Sena!

Moshi moshi! Ika ga desuka?

Undine and Nadia are back!

Terima kasih banyak atas respon kalian terhadap fic ini! Terima kasih untuk: **hamazaki youichi, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Cielheart Ie'chan, Salma Aquamarine,**sudah kubalas lewat PM yah!

Dan yang nggak log in:

**Zzz: **terima kasih! Roger!

**ShiroNeko: **hahaha, kalo ada dia ceritanya bisa ganti jadi tentang amefuto…awas ada montakong!*dilempar pisang* thanks!

**Airi shirayuki: **thank you! Siaaap!

Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ceritanyaaa! xD

* * *

"Halo, cantik…," ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria dengan suara yang menyeramkan, sama dengan auranya.

Mamori menoleh dan terkesiap.

"K-kau?" ia terpojok.

"Jangan kaget begitu…," pria berambut gimbal itu semakin mendekat, "Seperti kau tidak kenal aku saja."

"Mau apa kau, Kongougawa Agon?" tanya Mamori ketus dengan mimik tidak suka.

Kongougawa Agon adalah pelanggan tetap Kuroi Sakura. Ia adalah pimpinan dari sebuah kelompok penjahat kelas kakap yang memiliki banyak uang. Sayangnya ia tak pernah disukai oleh para geisha karena sifatnya yang kasar dan suka memaksa. Namun tak ada yang berani melawannya karena jika itu terjadi, ia bisa langsung menutup Kuroi Sakura.

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku," ujar Agon sinis, "Setiap aku ingin memanggilmu ke ruangan yang kusewa, kau pasti tidak ada."

Mamori memicingkan mata. Ia memang sengaja menghindar dari Agon selama ini. Gadis itu sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Mungkin memang kebetulan saja," elak Mamori. Ia memasang wajah segalak mungkin, menyembunyikan ketakutan yang membuat ia merinding. Hawa orang ini sangat menyeramkan, batinnya.

"Maka itulah aku sengaja menemuimu duluan supaya…," Agon menyeringai seram, "Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi."

Sang geisha menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang sibuk."

Kata-kata Mamori barusan rupanya langsung menyulut emosi Agon. Pria itu dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah, menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

Ia lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan, berjongkok dan memaksa Mamori menatapnya dengan mengangkat wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Mamori berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari wajah cantiknya, namun Agon malah mencengkramnya semakin kuat dengan kedua tangannya, maju lebih dekat dengan mata biru safir milik sang geisha.

Mamori menggeram marah.

"Kukuku…," Agon terkekeh, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak terima penolakan."

Mamori berpikir untuk berteriak minta tolong, tapi situasi terlalu berbahaya. Ia memohon pertolongan dalam hatinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

BRUAGH! KLONTANG!

Agon spontan menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat tong tempat sampah menggelinding di dekat kaki orang yang barusan menendangnya.

Hiruma Youichi.

Agon menggeram singkat dan menyumpah,"Cih!"

Mamori terkejut namun juga bersyukur karena ia selamat dari cengkraman Agon.

"Pergi kau, medusa berambut ungu," desis Hiruma sedingin es dengan tatapan menghujam pada Agon. Matanya yang hijau zamrud berkilat ditimpa cahaya bulan.

Agon melepaskan Mamori dengan kasar, dan berdiri. Dua laki-laki itu saling mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh.

"Mukyaaa! Polisi Hiruma jalannya cepet banget MAX!" terlihat Monta berlari-lari bersama Sena.

"HIE?" Sena yang sampai duluan terheran-heran dengan situasi yang ada, "Ada apa ini?"

Agon akhirnya melepaskan satu tatapan kejam terakhir pada Hiruma dan beranjak pergi. Sena yang melihat Mamori reflek berlari ke arahnya.

"Mamori-san!"

BRUK!

Sena sukses menabrak Agon dan terhuyung.

"Mukya! Sena! Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Monta panik saat melihat teman barunya itu.

"Kau…," Agon menggeram marah dan memelototi Sena, "Sampah kecil…!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sena.

Untunglah Agon tak mengambil tindakan. Ia akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sena kembali menghambur pada Mamori,"Mamori-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mamori tersenyum lemah dengan wajah pucat. Sena membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Gadis itu lalu menatap Hiruma dengan tersipu-sipu.

"Terima kasih, Polisi Youichi," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Y-Youichi?" gumam Monta, "Aku baru tahu ada orang yang berani memanggil nama depannya seperti itu!"

Yang dipanggil Youichi hanya menaikkan alis dengan cuek.

"Sena, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Mamori sedikit khawatir.

"Aku datang ke sini diantar oleh Polisi Hiruma dan temanku, Monta," jawab Sena sambil menunjuk Monta.

Baru saja Mamori akan mengucapkan salam pada Monta, Hiruma langsung berjalan masuk sambil mengajak mereka semua.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja."

Tiga orang lainnya entah mengapa langsung menuruti perintahnya.

-XxX-

**Monta's POV**

Polisi Hiruma menyewakan kami sebuah ruangan untuk berbicara, dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja dari sana. Ruangan yang kami tempati bertatami hijau dengan dinding serta pintu bercorak sakura berwarna hitam.

"Jadi…emm…," Mamori tersenyum padaku dan merunduk, "Salam kenal, Monta. Aku Mamori!"

DEG!

"Kau kenapa, Monta?" tanya Sena saat melihatku mematung dengan tampang grogi.

Tidak…aku tidak apa-apa…hanya saja…

"Monta-kun, kenapa? Apa kau kelelahan?" Mamori bertanya penuh perhatian dengan senyum malaikatnya.

DEG!

Oh, astaga! Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Setiap kali mendengar suaranya dan melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya…mungkinkah…

"A…I-iya, Mamori-san!" akhirnya aku merunduk, sambil menyembunyikan semu merah di pipiku, "Senang berkenalan!"

"Jadi, Sena, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Mamori.

"Begini, Mamori-san…," Sena mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari dalam kimononya, "Aku mengantarkan pesan dari ibumu."

Mamori mengernyit dan menerima kertas itu. Ia pun membaca isinya.

"Ibu memintaku pulang," kata Mamori sedih, "Tapi aku masih belum bisa pulang sekarang…"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dan Sena berbarengan seperti paduan suara.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di sini…," jawab Mamori, "Lagipula gaji bulan ini belum kuterima…mungkin nanti setelah menerima gaji aku akan segera pulang."

"Begitu…," Sena mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa pergi bersama Polisi Youichi?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah khawatir.

"Karena kami tidak berani pergi ke sini berdua saja," jawab Sena, "Kami merasa…apa ya? Belum cukup umur?"

"Aku merasa Polisi Hiruma bisa membantu. Kalau bersama dia, pasti aman!" tambahku.

"Tapi…," Mamori berkata sambil menuangkan teh di cangkir kami, "Dia 'kan bukan tipe orang yang mau membantu begitu saja…"

"Iya…memang…," Sena menghela nafas, "Dia mau membantu, dengan syarat kami harus membayar pajak dua kali lipat…"

"Astaga!" Mamori terkejut, "Dasar Youichi! Selalu saja bertindak seenaknya!"

DEG!

Wah…selain cantik, gadis ini ternyata pemberani juga! Dia bahkan tidak takut berkata seperti itu tentang Polisi Hiruma!

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Mamori pada Sena.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi…," Sena terlihat ragu.

"Kenapa, Sena?" tanyaku.

"Begini…ummm…," Sena mengadu jari telunjuknya, "Aku ingin membalas kebaikan Monta yang mengantarku sampai ke sini, sebelum aku pulang…"

Wah, baik sekali dia. Tapi tidak perlu, ah!

"Tidak perlu, sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu, teman…," kataku sambil menepuk bahu Sena.

"Tapi aku harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih," ujar Sena.

"Begini saja," Mamori angkat bicara, "Monta-kun, apakah saat ini kau ada masalah yang bisa Sena bantu?"

Kalau ditanya seperti itu, sih…

"Sebenarnya…," aku tertunduk, "Aku sedang menggiatkan bisnis kimono keluargaku, uangnya akan aku belikan obat untuk Ibu yang sedang sakit…"

"Ya ampun…," terdengar Sena bersimpati, "Kenapa kau tidak cerita? Aku 'kan bisa membantumu…"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lalu wajahku kembali memerah saat Mamori tersenyum padaku.

"Monta, kau sangat baik telah mengantar Sena sampai di sini," pujinya, "Jadi sekarang Sena harus ikut Monta untuk membantu dia berjualan kimono!"

"Hah?" aku terperangah.

"Benar!" Sena mengangguk, "Monta! Aku akan ikut kau berjualan kimono!"

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukannya!" elakku sungkan.

"Jangan menolak, Monta-kun….," pinta Mamori.

Whua….kalau dia yang minta, aku tidak mungkin menolak…

"Biar balasan surat ini kukirim lewat kurir Kuroi Sakura saja," kata Mamori.

"Bagaimana, Monta?" tanya Sena, "Boleh 'kan?"

"Baiklah," jawabku sedikit terharu, "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" kataku pada Sena dan Mamori.

"Nah, aku harus mulai bekerja," kata Mamori, "Ayo, kuantar ke pintu keluar!"

Kami bertiga berjalan ke pintu keluar. Saat Mamori berjalan di sebelahku, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu datang. Ah, apa sebetulnya yang sedang terjadi padaku?

"Mamori-neechan, kami pamit ya," ujar Sena.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Mamori-san!" ujarku mantap dengan tampang laki-laki sejati.

"Tentu saja. Monta-kun, titip Sena, ya!" kata Mamori.

"Serahkan saja padaku, akan kujaga dia!" seruku,

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu!" protes Sena, "Yang samurai 'kan aku!"

Aku dan Mamori tertawa bersamaan. Ah…lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar.

-XxX-

**Maka pergilah Monta bersama teman barunya, Sena, kembali pulang ke rumah keluarga Montarou. Hari sudah malam, dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercerita banyak hal untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang mengintai mereka.**

-XxX-

"Eh, Sena," aku memanggil Sena sambil bersidekap menahan dinginnya malam, "Mamori-san itu…cantik sekali ya?"

Sena tertawa kecil,"Banyak yang bilang begitu. Aku juga merasa dia cantik, kok."

"Lalu…apa kau tidak naksir padanya?" tanyaku, "Kalian 'kan cukup dekat!"

"Tidak…," Sena menggeleng, "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Dia juga hanya menganggapku sebagai adik."

"Oh, gitu….," aku manggut-manggut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sena.

Aku jadi bingung harus menceritakan ini atau tidak. Malu, MAX!

"Jangan-jangan kau suka pada Mamori-neechan ya?" pertanyaan Sena tepat sasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…," jawabku, "Selama dia bersama kita tadi, jantungku terus berdebar-debar…"

Sena tertawa kecil menanggapiku.

"Memangnya…dia belum punya pacar?" tanyaku ragu.

"Belum," jawab Sena. Aku serasa mendapati cahaya surga menyinariku.

"Serius?" tanyaku lagi. Sena mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang!" kataku riang sambil menepuk bahunya. Sepertinya aku menepuknya terlalu keras, Sena hampir saja tersungkur ke tanah.

"HIEEE!"

"Kalau begitu," aku mengepalkan tangan dan mengucapkan tekadku, "Setelah bisnisku berajalan lancar, setelah obat Ibu terbeli, aku akan mempersunting Mamori-san sebagai istriku! Sudah kuputuskan!"

"Wah wah…," Sena bertepuk tangan memuji, "Rupanya Monta benar-benar menyukai Mamori-neechan!"

"Iya! Aku benar-benar menyukainya, MAX!" seruku gembira.

Saat kami sedang tertawa-tawa, tiba-tiba hidungku mencium bau yang enak dan manis.

"Eh, Sena!" panggilku, "Kau mencium bau manis, nggak?"

Sena menggeleng,"Nampaknya hidungmu peka sekali Monta."

Namun penciumanku benar. Tak jauh dari tempat kami terlihat sebuah kedai dango dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Kelihatannya sedang menyiapkan adonan untuk berjualan besok pagi.

"A-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan barusan sukses membuat aku dan Sena berteriak kaget.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi datang pada kami sambil, err…berputar dengan satu kaki diangkat ke atas. Rambutnya pirang gelap dan agak panjang.

"A-ha-haaa!" ulangnya, "Toko kami masih tutup, datang lagi besok pagi, yaaa!"

"Mukya?"

"HIE?"

Aku dan Sena saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung. Siapa juuuga yang mau beli dango malam-malam begini?

"Kakak!" terdengar suara seorang gadis, "Jangan mengagetkan orang seperti itu!"

Dari balik tirai di pintu kedai muncullah seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan warna biru keunguan. Wajahnya judes dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"Cepat masuk dan aduk adonannya!" bentak gadis itu. Lelaki tinggi itu meminta maaf dan berputar masuk ke kedai.

"Ah…gomenasai," gadis itu meminta maaf, "Kakakku memang suka bertindak bodoh. Mohon maafkan dia ya!"

Ah…dasar orang aneh! Tapi biarlah!

"Agak kaget sih, tapi tidak masalah…ya 'kan Sena?" jawabku santai.

…

Lho? Kok tidak ada jawaban?

"Oi, Sena!" aku menyikut lengannya pelan.

Baru kulihat ternyata Sena sedang bengong sambil memasang wajah bodoh. Ia sedang melihat ke arah….gadis itu?

"Dia…manis sekali, ya…," terdengar Sena berdesis pelan.

Mukya?

[to be continued…]

* * *

Undine: NYEEEEEEEEEEEH! Pendek amat!

Nadia: Nee-chan! Nggak ada kata-kata lain, apa?*ngelempar kursi*

Undine: *menghindar*Lain kali harus lebih panjang, ya!

Nadia: iya, iya….aku akan berusaha…

Baiklah minna, mohon maafkan kami berdua, ya….ceritanya cukup sampai di sini dulu. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Mind to review? Anonymous juga boleh ikutan! xD


	3. Sweet sweet Royal People

Chapter 3! Chapter 3!

Kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semuanya yang sudah membaca maupun yang me-review juga… ada: **Maido Akasuna Renarai, Cielheart Ie'chan, **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Dan yang nggak log in:

**Zzz: **hehehe sankyuu yaaa! xD

**Airi shirayuki: **iya, benaar…hehehe. Emang gitu si Hiruma. tapi tenang aja….ikutin terus deh…Hiruma juga bakal dapet giliran tampil lagi kok, hehe. Makasiiih!

**Yomiko Hiruma: **wah…makasih yaaa!*terharu* hehehe…hiruma figuran!*ditembak* iya tuh, si sena. hiruma emang pengen ktemu mamo doang, hehe! Tentu, akan ada banyak pair, dan tidak akan ada yaoi…tenang aja! :D

**ShiroNeko: **iya, kasihan Monta…*berduka* Suzuna judes2 kan maniiis…*dari Sena* benarkaaah? Hehe. Makasih banyak yaaa!

Baiklah, ceritanya akan terus berjalan…happy reading!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**The Montarou Tales**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Nadia Akuma & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke **

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC!**

Baru kulihat ternyata Sena sedang bengong sambil memasang wajah bodoh. Ia sedang melihat ke arah….gadis itu?

"Dia…manis sekali, ya…," terdengar Sena berdesis pelan.

Mukya?

Wah, jangan-jangan…Sena menyukainya!

"Kalian berdua sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya gadis itu, "Apa kalian pengembara?"

"Ah, bukan," jawabku, "Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku."

"Hah? Ini 'kan sudah malam!" kata gadis itu, "Berbahaya!"

"Iya sih, tapi—"

"Ah, iya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri," potong gadis itu, "Namaku Taki Suzuna. Panggil saja Suzuna. Dan kakakku Taki Natsuhiko."

"Aku…Monta. Dan ini temanku, Sena," kataku.

"Mmm, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di sini saja? Besok pagi, baru lanjutkan perjalanan kalian!" ujar Suzuna.

"A-ah…nanti merepotkan," Sena akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan menolak tawaran Suzuna dengan halus.

"Enggak kok!" kata Suzuna lagi, "Rumah kami memang kecil, tapi yah…cukup kok untuk kalian berdua!"

Sena memandangku.

"Gimana?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas dengan lagak gengsi.

"Ya sudah deh, kita menginap di sini!" kataku.

"YA~!" Suzuna berteriak senang.

"Kenapa kamu kegirangan begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Suzuna sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

Kulirik lagi si Sena. Whoa, dia terpesona lagi!

-XxX-

**Keesokan paginya…**

"Monta!"

Duh…siapa sih ini…mengganggu tidurku saja…

"Monta!"

Aduuh…

"MONTAAAA!"

"MUKYAAAAAA!"

Aku meloncat dan menemukan Sena. Dia rupanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kesal karena dibangunkan.

"Sudah pagi!" katanya, "Kita harus bantu Suzuna!"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku,"Ya…ya…baiklaaaah!"

Setelah itu kami keluar dari kamar tempat kami tidur, dan menemukan kue-kue dango yang sudah siap dijual.

"Wah…baunya enak MAX!" kataku spontan. Tapi, masih lebih enak wangi pisang, sih!

"A-ha-haa!" Taki berputar mengelilingi kami, "Tentu saja! Dango keluarga Taki memang paling okeeee!"

"Ini teh untuk kalian berdua!" Suzuna datang membawa dua cangkir ocha hangat untuk kami.

"A-arigatou…," kata Sena malu-malu sambil menerima cangkir teh dari Suzuna. Hmmm…tingkah mencurigakan!

"Biasanya para pelanggan datang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Biasanya sih…siang hari. Tapi, kami menyediakan Layanan Dango Siap Antar untuk para pelanggan yang sudah pesan!" jawab Suzuna riang, merapikan kotak-kotak berisi dango yang akan diantar.

"Hah? Apaan itu?" tanyaku bingung. Nggak ngerti maksudnya, MAX!

"Dango Delivery Service, A-ha-haaaaa!" Taki berputar lagi di depanku.

"Apaan lagi tuh?" tanyaku tambah bingung.

"Setiap pagi akan ada pegawai yang datang ke warung kami, dan dengan kakinya yang cepat, dia akan mengantar semua dango pesanan ke tujuaaan!" jelas Suzuna.

Aku dan Sena manggut-manggut.

"Ohayooou! Ohayooou!"

Kulihat seorang pria berbadan gembul datang ke warung dango Taki. Dia datang bersama seseorang berbadan kekar dan bertampang tua.

"YA~!" Suzuna melompat, "Ohayou, Kuritan!"

Kedua lelaki itu lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di depan warung.

"Pesanan biasa ya!" ujar lelaki gembul yang dipanggil Kurita.

Suzuna mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Kurita lalu menyadari kehadiranku dan Sena.

"Wah! Aku baru melihat kalian!" katanya riang, "Salam kenal, aku Kurita Ryoukan!"

"Salam kenal, aku Monta!" balasku. Sena lalu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri juga,"Aku Sena!"

"Kalian pegawai baru di sini?" tanya Kurita.

"Mm…bukan sih. Kami sedang menginap, lalu bantu-bantu di sini," jawabku.

"Oh, iya. Yang disebelahku ini temanku, Musashi!" kata Kurita. Musashi hanya menoleh dan tersenyum singkat.

"Pesanan dataaaang!" teriak Suzuna semangat.

Aku dan Sena berteriak kaget melihat ratusan tusuk kue dango isi kacang merah yang dibawa Suzuna.

"Itu…," Sena berujar, "Dimakan semua?"

Kurita mengucapkan terima kasih dan melahap dango-dango itu dengan semangat.

"Jangan heran," kata Suzuna, "Dia pelanggan tetap kami. Meskipun…ngutang terus, hehe!"

"Lho?" Sena melongo, "Kenapa tidak ditagih?"

Suzuna tertawa,"Dia membayar semuanya sekalian diakhir minggu atau diakhir bulan," jawabnya, "Lagipula…"

"Hiruma!" terdengar suara Kurita memanggil…

HIRUMA?

Aku dan Sena sontak menoleh.

"Hiruma! Sini!" panggil Kurita. Benar! Yang sedang berjalan ke sini…benar Hiruma!

"Kekeke! Kalian berdua! Nggak ada tempat nongkrong laen apa?" tanya Hiruma sarkastis lalu duduk di sebelah Musashi.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Suzuna tidak berani menagih hutang Kurita.

Saat itulah aku baru memperhatikan Musashi. Auranya kerasa sekali…tanpa pedang sekalipun…dia pasti samurai hebat!

"Sena, Sena," panggilku. Sena mendekat.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau lihat yang namanya Musashi itu? Kelihatannya dia samurai hebat, deh!" bisikku.

Sena memperhatikan sejenak,"Mmmm…sepertinya iya. Kelihatan gagah dan tangguh ya!"

"Coba kautanya, siapa tahu kau bisa belajar sesuatu dari dia!" saranku.

Sena mengangguk gugup, lalu menghampiri Musashi.

"Err….A-ano…Musashi-san?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Musashi menoleh dengan tenang.

"A-anooo…a-aku….juga seorang samurai," kata Sena, "Apakah…kau mau mengajariku menjadi samurai yang hebat?"

Musashi mengernyit.

"Hum? Siapa yang samurai?" tanya Kurita bingung, lalu melahap dango yang entah keberapa.

"KEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma terkekeh heboh.

"HIEEEE?" Sena kebingungan.

"Maaf, tapi…," Musashi akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku bukan samurai."

"T-terus apa?" tanya Sena salting. Ups, aku salah duga, nih!

"Aku ini…," lanjut Musashi santai, "Aku ini tukang kayu."

DHIENNNNNGGGG!

"Montaaaa!" Sena memanggilku dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

"W-waduh! Salah ya…maaf ya…," kataku santai lalu berbalik dan bersiul.

Namun setelah itu datang lagi seorang pria jangkung yang wajahnya tak kalah tua dari Musashi. Gayanya ala koboi-koboi _western_ gitu…

"Sumimasen…," pria itu memasuki kedai dan mengangkat topi koboinya.

"A-ha-haaa!" Taki berputar menyambutnya, "Irasshaaaai!"

"Maaf, aku mau memberitahukan kalau saudaraku sedang sakit dan tidak bisa masuk kerja," ujar pria itu.

Suzuna lalu segera menghampirinya,"Rikkun sakit? Sakit apa?"

Hm? Jadi pengantar dango itu namanya Riku…

"Dia sakit demam, jadi tidak bisa ke sini mengantar dango," jawab pria itu.

Aku dan Sena juga ikut berdiri disebelah Suzuna karena penasaran.

"Anda saudaranya Rikkun? Namanya siapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Namaku…Mushanokoji Shien. Tapi biasa dipanggil Kid," pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Begitu, terima kasih Kid-san," kata Sena mewakili Suzuna yang kini terlihat uring-uringan.

"Duuh…siapa yang akan mengantar dango-dango ini?" ujar Suzuna sedih.

Aku memperhatikan Sena berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia mau membantu…

"Aku mau membantu!" kata Sena. Suzuna terkejut.

"Tapi kau harus bisa lari yang cepat, supaya pesanannya cepat diantar. Kalau kelamaan di jalan, dangonya bisa tidak enak rasanya," ujar Suzuna.

"Aku bisa kok lari cepat!" kata Sena lagi, "Biar aku yang mengantar dangonya!"

"Woi! Kau yakin, Sena?" tanyaku.

Sena mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Suzuna tersenyum singkat dan berkata,"Baiklah…kau boleh mengantarkannya. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai terlalu lama di jalan, ya!"

"I-iya!" jawab Sena. Ia lalu membawa kotak-kotak dango yang akan diantar dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau perlu aku temani?" tanyaku.

"Nggak usah," jawab Sena, "Err…lariku sangat cepat, takutnya kau ketinggalan…aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Ya sudah kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku akan tunggu di sini," kataku. Mungkin sambil menunggu Sena aku bisa merancang desain-desain kimono baru, kebetulan aku membawa beberapa kertas dan tinta.

"Aku berangkat dulu," Sena berpamitan pada kami semua.

"Hati-hati, Sena!" ujar Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan.

-XxX-

**Kerajaan Teikoku**

**Ruang Kerja Kaisar**

**Normal POV**

Ruangan kerja itu terlihat sepi dengan setumpuk gulungan surat yang tersusun rapi di tepi meja. Kaisar hanya duduk diam di kursi mewahnya.

"Hhh…," ia menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai…"

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri datang!"

Lalu masuklah seorang wanita berkimono indah dan berjalan dengan anggun. Rambutnya yang pirang disanggul rapi, dengan hiasan bunga berwarna merah.

"Yang Mulia, Anda sedang apa?" tanya Sang Permaisuri ramah sambil menghampiri Kaisar yang duduk di kursinya. Kaisar berambut gelap dan agak ikal itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Semua tugasku telah selesai, aku hanya sedang santai," jawab Kaisar.

Permaisuri mengamati wajah Kaisar sejenak. Air mukanya berubah sedih.

"Kaisar Yamato, wajah anda terlihat lesu. Ini tidak biasanya. Apakah anda sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah…tidak, Permaisuri Karin. Aku tidak sedang sakit," jawab Yamato.

"Tapi anda sangat terlihat lesu. Apakah anda kelelahan?" tanya Karin lagi. Yamato menggeleng, tapi Karin sudah keburu khawatir.

"Dayang!" ia memanggil, "Dayang Wakana!"

Seorang dayang bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam datang menghampiri.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Tolong panggilkan Tabib Takami. Sampaikan padanya kalau Kaisar sedang tidak enak badan!" ujar Karin.

"Baik Yang Mulia," ujar Wakana sopan lalu segera pergi memanggil Takami.

Yamato tertawa kecil,"Aku tidak sakit, Permaisuri…kau terlalu khawatir," katanya.

Tak lama Takami datang membawa tasnya yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Maaf menunggu Yang Mulia," ujar Takami, "Apakah benar Anda sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Yamato, "Aku hanya lesu karena tidak ada kegiatan. Apakah Anda punya saran?"

"Hmmm…," Takami berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin sebaiknya Anda mencoba berjalan-jalan ke kota untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

"Saran yang bagus!" wajah Yamato sontak berubah cerah, "Aku yakin pasti akan menyenangkan! Permaisuri, kau mau ikut 'kan?"

"Mm…," Karin menjawab sambil tersipu, "Iya, saya ikut Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, mari kita bersiap-siap," Yamato berdiri dari kursinya, lalu tersenyum, "Tapi kali ini, aku tidak ingin dikawal oleh siapapun. Aku ingin langsung melihat keadaan rakyatku."

-XxX-

Sena telah berhasil mengantarkan dua dari empat kotak dango pesanan pelanggan. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Haduuh…sudah tiga kali aku berkeliling mencari alamat ini," keluh Sena sambil melihat kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat-alamat pelanggan, "Dimana ya letaknya?"

Ia lalu melihat sekeliling. Sebuah pasar yang tidak begitu ramai dan sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"HIE…," ia bergumam pelan, "G-gawat…aku tersesat…"

Sena merasa ketakutan, namun ia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan bertekad.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku sudah janji akan membantu Suzuna!" ujarnya, "Lebih baik sekarang aku bertanya pada salah satu orang di sini…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat berisik dari kejauhan. Suaranya menderu-deru dan jumlahnya banyak.

"Geng Yakuza Zokutoooooo!" seorang lelaki berlari kencang sambil meneriaki semua pedagang, "Cepat sembunyiiii! Mereka dataaaaang!"

Sena mematung karena kebingungan setengah mati.

Semua pedagang yang masih membuka kios mereka sontak menutup dagangan mereka dengan kain, lalu berlari masuk ke rumah terdekat. Begitu juga dengan para pembeli, mereka langsung berlarian mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Cepat sembunyi!" teriak lelaki tadi pada Sena yang masih mematung.

"A-ada apa ini…?" ujar Sena _sweatdrop_. Suara raungan itu semakin dekat. Rupanya puluhan motor besar sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"HIIEEEEEEE!" hanya itu yang bisa diteriakkannya.

"Anak kecil! Minggiiiir!" bentak pengendara yang paling depan. Wajahnya seram, lidahnya panjang seperti bunglon, rambutnya hitam dan memakai baju putih-hijau.

"HIEEEEE!" lagi-lagi.

"Semua, berhenti!" perintah orang itu. Serombongan orang dibelakangnya langsung menghentikan motor mereka. Sena gemetar ketakutan. Mereka semua berwajah seram.

"Hoi, anak kecil!" sentak orang itu, "Kau tidak dengar apa? Minggir!"

"M-maaf! Maafkan aku!" Sena membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak tahu kalian akan lewat! Aku sedang mencari jalan! Maaf!"

Orang itu menggeram marah. Sena tambah gemetaran.

"Bos Habashira!" panggil seorang dibelakangnya. Oh, jadi namanya Habashira. "Kalau dia tidak mau minggir, kita tabrak saja dia!"

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara tawa yang membahana. Sena berdoa dalam hati semoga ia selamat…

"Tunggu."

Sena melihat wanita yang dibonceng orang bernama Habashi itu turun. Rambutnya pirang gelap dan panjang, wajahnya cantik namun membawa kesan jutek. Apalagi pedang kayu yang dibawanya. Menambah aura menyeramkan.

"Kaubilang kau tersesat?" tanyanya. Suaranya tenang dan agak berat.

"I-iya…," Sena mengangguk takut-takut.

"Megumi! Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Habashi.

Megumi mengamati Sena sejenak. Ia mendapati kotak bertuliskan Taki Dango di tangan Sena.

"Kau mengantar dango?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya…tapi…aku tersesat…aku tidak hapal jalan dan dangonya harus segera diantar," jawab Sena curcol.

"Hm…begitu."

Megumi berbalik menghampiri Habashi.

"Rui, kita sedang tidak ada kerjaan 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita antar saja anak ini," ujarnya.

"Apaaaah?" lidah Habashira terkaget-kaget, "Apa yang kaukatakaaaan?"

"Aku serius," jawab Megumi santai, "Dia pengantar dango yang sering kita beli, kok. Bukankah kita tidak ada urusan hari ini? Antar saja dia."

Habashira berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah…anak kecil," desisnya, "Kami akan mengantarmu. Tapi, kau harus berikan satu kotak dango untuk kami nanti, mengerti?"

"I-iya…terima kasih banyak…," Sena menunduk-nunduk hormat.

"Kau bonceng dia," ujar Habashi pada salah satu anak buahnya. Megumi juga naik dibelakang Habashi dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Huh, Bos mesra-mesraan terus," ujar anak buahnya pelan.

"Apa katamu haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?" tanya Habashi dengan ekspresi sangar.

"Ng-nggak Bos!" elak orang itu ketakutan. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Sena naik ke motornya.

"Permisi…," ujar Sena. Orang itu lalu meminta kertas alamat milik Sena.

"Oh, ini. Tidak jauh. Pegangan yang kuat," kata orang itu.

"HIE?"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" teriak Habashi. Suara menderu-deru kembali terdengar. Semua bersiap mengawal Sena ke tujuan.

"Pegangan ya," ujar orang itu lagi.

"I-iya. Iya iya," Sena baru saja mau berpegangan ketika sang pengemudi tancap gas dan motor melaju kencang.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sena berteriak panik dan memasrahkan diri pada nasib.

Demi Suzuna. Demi Suzuna, Sena.

-XxX-

Kaisar Yamato dan Permaisuri Karin berjalan beriringan melewati daerah pertokoan kota. Mereka menyamar dengan mengenakan kimono paling sederhana serta tidak mengizinkan pengawal menjaga mereka. Rambut permaisuri juga hanya dikepang ke samping, tidak disanggul rapi layaknya seorang permaisuri.

"Yang Mulia terlihat senang sekali," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak boleh panggil aku Yang Mulia, nanti ketahuan," kata Yamato, "Panggil aku Takeru saja."

Karin langsung _blushing_ tidak karuan,"A-aku tidak bisa…"

Yamato tertawa kecil.

"Yah, aku senang karena bisa jalan-jalan dengan bebas seperti ini…mmm…," Yamato melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah toko yang penjualnya sangat bersemangat.

"TAIYAKIIII~! Ayo ayo beli taiyakiii!" teriak pedagang itu, "Taiyaki smart! Taiyaki smart! Kalau beli tiga dapat bonus sisir SMART!"

BLETAK!

"Kotaro!" salah seorang pedagang wanita yang juga berjualan taiyaki bersama orang itu menegur, "Berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata yang bodoh!"

"A-aduuuh….Julie…jangan marah-marah dong…nanti nggak smart lhooo," ujar Kotaro sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Julie.

Julie hanya merengut,"Bodoh amat!"

Yamato tersenyum,"Sepertinya itu toko yang menjual makanan," katanya, "Kita ke sana yuk, Karin!"

Karin mengangguk, dan menerima uluran tangan Yamato.

Kedatangan mereka berdua segera menghentikan kekesalan Julie. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Irasshaiii! Mau beli rasa apa?" tanyanya.

Yamato dan Karin kebingungan, memperhatikan makanan yang dijajakan Kotaro dan Julie. Maklum, mereka tidak pernah keluar istana, jadi kue berbentuk ikan itu sangat asing bagi mereka.

"Maaf, ini kue apa ya?" tanya Yamato sopan.

Kotaro dan Julie langsung berekspresi kaget.

"Astaga! Nggak smart! Orang ini nggak tahu taiyaki!" celetuk Kotaro.

"Ini 'kan makanan rakyat? Kalian bukan orang sini?" tanya Julie.

"Iya, kami lama tinggal di luar negeri, baru pulang!" jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum pede padahal jawabannya bohong.

"Pantas saja…," Julie mengangguk.

"Luar negeri?" Kotaro menyisir rambutnya, "Luar negeri mana?"

"Ah! I-itu…," Karin bingung mau menajwab apa.

Yamato berpikir sejenak.

"Iya, luar negeri, Hollywood, Bollywood, gitu deh…," jawabnya asal.

"Hollywood?" Kotaro tambah bingung, "Mana tuh?"

"Itu, yang ada Logan Lermannya…," jawab Yamato santai.

"Logan Lerman? Siapa itu?" tanya Julie.

"Itu lho, yang main Percy Jackson…," jawab Yamato lagi. Karin memandanginya dengan heran.

"Percy Jaaaaackson? Siapa lagi tuh?" tanya Kotaro.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab Yamato tidak kalah santai dengan yang tadi.

"Heh? Terus kenapa tadi kau mengatakannya?" tanya Julie.

"Entahlah, hanya terlintas di pikiranku saja! Sekarang, apa itu taiyaki?" tanya Yamato mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semakin ngawur.

"Oh…iya, iya. Taiyaki itu kue yang terbuat dari adonan tepung terigu, gula pasir, _baking powder_ dan air! Lalu, dicetak berbentuk ikan seperti ini," terang Julie.

"Lucu sekali," kata Karin.

"Lalu kue diolesi selai kacang merah dan ditumpuk dengan kue yang lain. Tapi, kami juga menyediakan yang isi cokelat dan keju! SMART, 'kan?" jelas Kotaro sambil promosi.

"Oh, begitu…," Yamato manggut-manggut, "Sepertinya enak. Aku ingin beli satu untuk mencicipinya!"

Kotaro memberikan taiyaki isi kacang merah. Yamato menggigitnya perlahan.

"Mm…wah," ia berbinar, "Enak sekali! Sungguh!"

Ia membelikan satu lagi untuk Karin. Karin juga mengatakan enak lewat senyumnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku mau beli…dua puluh buah!" ujar Yamato riang.

"A-APA?" Julie tersentak, "D-DUA PULUH?"

"SMAAART!" teriak Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Mereka berdua langsung membuatkan pesanan Yamato dengan semangat.

"Yamato-kun…kelihatannya sangat menyukai kue itu," ujar Karin.

"Begitulah," kata Yamato, "Rasanya sangat enak. Apalagi, aku bisa memakanya berdua denganmu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hampir saja Karin pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua kue sudah matang.

"Ini pesanan Anda," Julie memberikan sekotak taiyaki, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Douitashimashite," kata Karin sambil menunduk. Yamato membayar kue itu.

"Kami permisi," ujarnya berpamitan.

"Datang lagi yaaa! Pasangan SMART!" ujar Kotaro sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eh, Kotaro!" panggil Julie.

"Apa?"

"Kau sadar tidak? Dua orang tadi mirip permaisuri dan kaisar!" ujar Julie.

"Masa?" Kotaro berpikir sejenak, "I-iya sih…mirip…"

"Tuh 'kan!" Julie mengepalkan tangan, "Aku sudah memperhatikan dari tadi! Mereka mirip kaisar dan permaisuri!"

"Mungkin hanya mirip saja," ujar Kotaro pelan, "Tidak mungkin orang seperti mereka mau beli jajanan rakyat macam ini…pasti hanya mirip saja."

"Hm, betul juga…," Julie menghela nafas.

-XxX-

Kaisar dan permaisuri masih belum mengakhiri perjalanan mereka. Bahkan kaisar asyik sekali makan taiyaki.

"Anda makan banyak sekali," kata Karin. Yamato hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Karin lalu melihat kedai dango yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, Yamato-kun! Lihatlah kedai yang menjual benda bulat-bulat itu!" ujarnya riang. Yamato sampai kaget.

"Iya, ayo kita ke sana. Pasti menarik!"

Mereka berdua menghampiri kedai dango yang rupanya kedai milik keluarga Taki.

"Sena, kau capek ya?" tanya Suzuna pada Sena yang baru selesai mengantarkan dango pesanan pelanggan sekaligus kebut-kebutan bareng geng Zokuto.

"Iya…tapi, tidak apa," jawab Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Akan kuambilkan minum, tunggu sebentar ya!" ujar Suzuna. Ia hendak berlari masuk namun terpeleset.

"Kyaaa!"

GREP!

Sena dengan sigap berlari kedepan Suzuna dan menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sena.

"T-tidak…arigatou…," jawab Suzuna sambil tersipu. Sena tersenyum.

"Permisi!" Yamato berteriak.

"A-ha-haaaa!" Taki berputar menyambut, "Irasshai! Mau beli dango apa?"

"Oh, jadi benda bulat lucu ini namanya dango!" celetuk Karin, "Ini makanan? Terbuat dari apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu dango?" Taki mengerjapkan mata heran.

"Mungkin mereka datang dari luar kota," Suzuna menyusul kakaknya setelah menyelesaikan momennya dengan Sena dan memberinya segelas air.

"Iya….begitulah," jawab Karin.

"Dango itu kue yang terbuat dari tepung beras dan dikukus," jelas Suzuna, "Ada yang rasanya manis, ada pula yang dicelup dengan saus lalu ditaburi bubuk kacang kedelai, wijen ataupun gula pasir!"

"Kedengarannya enak…," Karin berkomentar.

"Nona mau mencobanya? Ini, cobalah satu tusuk," ujar Suzuna sambil menawarkan satu tusuk hanamidango berwarna pink, hijau, dan putih.

Karin memakannya sebuah.

"Wah….enaknya…," ia berujar.

"Kau mau Karin-chan? Kita beli yah!" kata Yamato. Karin mengangguk riang.

"Baiklah, aku beli dua tusuk lagi untuk dimakan di sini, dan…dua puluh lagi untuk dibawa pulang!" kata Yamato absolut.

"YA~!" Suzuna meloncat, "Mohon menunggu sebentar!"

Ia lalu menyeret kakaknya untuk segera mengukus dango.

"Mukya?" keluarlah Monta dengan setumpuk kertas di tangan, "Lagi ada pelanggan ya?" Sena mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Halo," sapa Yamato ramah. Sena dan Monta memberi salam. Mereka lalu duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di seberang kursi Yamato dan Karin.

"Monta, kertas apa itu?" tanya Sena.

"Oh, ini…," Monta memberikannya satu, "Ini rancangan kimono yang tadi kubuat."

Sena melihatnya dengan seksama,"Hmm…bagus Monta!" pujinya.

"Ah, itu kimono yang paling biasa. Ibuku telah mengajari model itu sejak kecil," kata Monta merendah.

"Kau merendah? Seperti bukan kau saja!" celetuk Sena.

"Iya ya? Yang biasanya _negative_ _thinking_ 'kan kau!" celetuk Monta. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kamu pembuat kimono?" tanya Karin.

"A-ah, iya Nona!" jawab Monta pede karena yang bertanya wanita cantik.

"Bolehkah kulihat?" pinta Karin. Monta memberikan kertas-kertas itu padanya. Karin mengamati rancangan itu satu–persatu.

"Yang Mulia, lihatlah," bisik Karin, "Kimono-kimono ini pasti indah sekali kalau benar-benar dijahit…"

"Hm, benar," Yamato mengangguk, lalu bertanya pada Monta, "Sudah berapa lama kau membuat kimono?"

"Aku sudah belajar membuatnya sejak kecil," jawab Monta, "Dan untuk saat ini, aku harus membuat kimono sendiri, karena ibuku yang pembuat kimono sedang sakit keras dan semua pekerja yang ada di keluarga kami memilih mengundurkan diri. Aku harus menjual kimono untuk membelikan obat ibuku…"

Monta tanpa sadar curcol dengan lancarnya, namun curcol Monta barusan seakan menghantam Sang Kaisar.

"Kau tegar sekali," puji Karin dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ah, tidak juga," jawab Monta, "Lagipula aku yakin, kalau mau berusaha keras, pasti akan ada jalan!"

"Nah, itu baru Monta yang selalu optimis!" puji Sena. Monta tertawa sombong 100%.

"YA~! Ini pesanannyaa!" Suzuna datang dengan pesanan Yamato dan Karin. Karin langsung memakan dango itu dengan riang.

"Karin-chan, kita pulang yuk?" ajak Yamato setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan dangonya. Karin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami permisi. Terima kasih banyak ya dangonya," ujar Yamato sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Suzuna.

"Sama-sama! Datang lagi ya!" kata Suzuna riang.

Yamato langsung menggandeng Karin pergi dari sana. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda kenapa?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Cerita anak itu tadi…," jawab Yamato, "Rupanya, masih ada rakyat kita yang hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan. Kasihan dia."

"Tapi dia sangat hebat, dia berjuang sendiri untuk mencari penghidupan secara mandiri," ujar Karin.

Yamato mengangguk. Otaknya berpikir keras.

Sementara itu, Monta sedang menunjukkan sketsa rancangannya pada Suzuna.

"YA~, Monmon! Tak kusangka dibalik wajahmu yang nyentrik itu tersimpan _fashion sense_ yang sangat tinggi ya!" kata Suzuna antara memuji dan menghina.

"Apa katamu?" protes Monta.

"Ayo kita jahit bersama," ajak Sena, "Kalau kimono-kimono ini terwujud, pasti akan lebih indah lagi!"

"Tentu, MAX!" jawab Monta semangat. Harapan akan kesuksesan berkobar di dadanya.

"Eh, tapi…kalian sadar tidak?" Sena kembali angkat bicara, "Pria yang beli dango tadi seperti Kaisar, ya!"

"Iya, mirip!" celetuk Suzuna.

"Tapi, wanita yang memuji rancanganku tadi juga mirip sekali dengan permaisuri!" kata Monta.

"A-ha-haa! Mungkin saja itu memang mereka!" kata Taki pede.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN," ujar Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta cepat.

-XxX-

**Kerajaan Teikoku**

"Ah, bagaimana perjalanan anda berdua, Yang Mulia?" tanya dayang Wakana sambil mendampingi Yamato dan Karin masuk ke ruang duduk kerajaan.

"Sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih Wakana," jawab Karin ramah.

Yamato segera duduk di kursinya dan Karin duduk disampingnya.

"Saya permisi. Kalau ada apa-apa, silakan panggil saya," ujar Wakana berpamitan.

"Permaisuri…," panggil Yamato, "Menurutmu, bagaimana caranya ya membantu pembuat kimono tadi?"

"Apakah Yang Mulia akan memberikan bantuan secara langsung padanya?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak," Yamato menggeleng, "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak hanya membantu tapi juga turut memacu semangat bersaing para pembuat kimono tradisional seperti dia…"

"Begitu…," Karin mengangguk perlahan. Yamato akhirnya mendapat ide. Ia tersenyum percaya diri.

"Dayang Wakana!" panggilnya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia?" Wakana datang dan bertanya.

"Panggilkan Penasihat Taka," perintah Yamato, "Aku punya ide bagus…"

[to be continued….]

* * *

Undine: hmmm…mmm….wah, lumayan! Sudah cukup panjang ceritanya! Bagus, adik!*tepuk punggung nadia*

Nadia: *ngamuk*apaan sih? Jangan tepuk-tepuk! Aku lagi nonton Percy Jackson nih!

Undine: astaga…*sigh*

Nadia: KYAAAA! LOGAN LERMAN!

Undine: maaf ya readers, sepupuku ini maniak Logan Lerman…baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita kami! Mohon maaf kalau ada salah, ya!

Mind to review? Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!


	4. Romance and Kimono

Ya-Ha!

Wah…senangnya bisa ngapdet lagi…makasih ya yang sudah mbaca dan juga yang sudah ninggalin review di chappie sebelumnya! Ada: **Vhy Otome Saoz, Cielheart Ie' chan, Maido Akasuna Renarai, Salma no Ghe-Force **sudah kubalas lewat PM yah!

Terus yang ngga log in:

**ShiroNeko: **cocok kan? Cocok kan? Hehe. Ksatrianya…liat aja nanti yah… Oh iya, di cerita ini memang nama beberapa tokoh di-jadul-kan. Entahlah, aku merasa megumi lebih jadul daripada megu. Terima kasih!

Okay! Mari kita lanjutkan dulu cerita di kerajaan kemarin! Penasihat Kerajaan Dataaang!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**The Montarou Tales**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Nadia Akuma & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke **

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC!**

"Panggilkan Penasihat Taka," perintah Yamato, "Aku punya ide bagus…"

Wakana segera melaksanakan perintah kaisar. Tak lama datanglah seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dengan ekspresi kalem. Sebuah buku ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Penasihat Kerajaan dataaaang!" ujar para dayang yang berada di depan pintu.

"Silakan masuk, Penasihat Taka," ujar Yamato. Taka mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan kaisar dan permaisuri.

"Ada apakah Yang Mulia memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Taka.

"Begini…aku dan permaisuri baru saja pulang setelah berkeliling kota. Kami menemukan ada pedagang kimono tradisional yang hidup tak berkecukupan...dan kami ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk itu," jelas Yamato.

"Saya siap mendengarkan ide Anda, Yang Mulia," ujar Taka sopan.

"Begini. Aku ingin mengadakan lomba kimono tradisional, dan nanti yang menjadi juara, kimono buatannya akan dipamerkan ke seluruh kota dan dipakai oleh keluarga kerajaan. Akan ada hadiah uang, tapi bagi peserta yang sudah ikut juga akan mendapatkan modal tambahan untuk mengembangkan usaha mereka. Bagaimana?" tanya Yamato.

"Ide yang sangat cemerlang, Yang Mulia. Saya mungkin bisa menyarankan untuk mengelompokkan kimono yang akan dilombakan dalam beberapa kategori supaya lebih mudah dalam melakukan penilaian nantinya. Apakah Anda setuju?" tanya Taka.

"Kurasa itu bagus, Penasihat," Karin berujar. Yamato mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita diskusikan kategori apa sajakah yang akan dilombakan," ujarnya.

-XxX-

**Keesokan paginya, Kuroi Sakura**

Suasana terlihat sepi, para geisha yang tinggal di dalam asrama belum ada yang beraktifitas di luar. Hawa pagi ini sangat sejuk, dengan sinar mentari yang mulai menghangat dan kicau burung-burung di atas pepohonan, hingga…

DUAR!

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Anezaki Mamori!" sentak seorang pria tinggi berambut _spike_ pirang dengan kimono hitam-merah. Sebuah senjata api terlihat mengkilat dalam genggamannya.

"A-Anda ada perlu apa Tuan?" tanya ibu-ibu penjaga asrama dengan gemetaran.

"Suruh saja dia keluar," jawab Hiruma lebih lunak tapi cengirannya menyeramkan.

"B-baik! Saya akan panggilkan dia!" ibu penjaga asrama langsung berlari ke dalam untuk memanggil Mamori.

Tak lama Mamori datang dengan wajah segar tanpa riasan, serta yukata untuk tidur berwarna putih.

Hiruma berusaha memasang wajah sedatar dan secuek mungkin padahal ia terpesona sekali.

"Mou, Youichi-kun! Sudah kuduga kau yang bikin ribut tadi!" omel Mamori.

"Kau sedang nganggur 'kan? Kalau begitu ikut aku," ujar (perintah) Hiruma cepat tanpa mempedulikan omelan Mamori.

"Hah?" Mamori tercengang, "Ke mana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Sekarang ganti baju dengan yang lebih pantas," kata Hiruma tegas sambil berbalik badan, tanda tak mau dibantah lagi.

Mamori menghela nafas heran dan akhirnya melaksanakan perintah Hiruma.

-XxX-

Semua mata memandang ketika setan berwajah tampan berjalan beriringan dengan malaikat berparas cantik. Geta milik Mamori beradu cepat dengan tanah karena Hiruma jalannya cepat sekali.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Mamori.

"Menagih pajak," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Ya ampun," Mamori menepuk dahi, "Sampai sekarang aku heran dengan profesimu. Kau ini polisi tapi suka menarik pajak!"

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh, "Terserah aku!"

Mereka kembali berjalan melewati pemukiman yang mulai ramai. Seorang pengantar surat kabar melintas dengan sepeda.

"Oi, tukang koran sialan!" panggil Hiruma. Tukang koran itu berhenti. Wajahnya _plain_ dengan senyum yang tak kalah _plain_.

"Selamat pagi, Polisi Hiruma," sapanya ramah, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Youichi-kun! Siapa dia?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Dia Tetsuo Ishimaru, tukang koran sekaligus antek-antekku," jawab Hiruma. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Ishimaru, "Apa dua bersaudara itu—Satake dan Yamaoka, ada di rumahnya?"

"A-ada!" jawab Ishimaru, "Langsung saja ke sana!"

Hiruma terkekeh dan mempersilakan Ishimaru pergi. Mamori mengikuti langkahnya ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari tempat tadi.

DUOR!

"KELUAR KALIAN!" bentak Hiruma. Dua orang pemuda langsung keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

"G-gyaaa! Polisi Hiruma!" pemuda berambut pendek berwarna cokelat berteriak panik.

"Bayar pajak kalian bulan lalu dan bulan ini. Aku sudah cukup memberi kelonggaran…," kata Hiruma tegas.

Tapi Satake dan Yamaoka malah memperhatikan gadis yang ada di samping Hiruma.

"Wah…mbak cantik banget…namanya siapaaaa?" tanya Satake genit. Yamaoka juga ikutan,"Kenalan dooong…"

Mamori melangkah mundur karena jijay bajaj dengan tingkah lebay mereka.

DARDERDORDARDERDOR!

"TUKANG NUNGGAK PAJAK SIALAN! BAYAR PAJAK KALIAN ATAU KUBUNUH!" Hiruma berteriak-teriak marah.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIY!"

Satake dan Yamaoka langsung mengeluarkan semua uang yang tadinya mereka simpan buat bersenang-senang. Hiruma terkekeh puas.

"Bagus, bagus…," ujarnya, "Kalian bisa hidup tenang untuk sementara waktu. Tapi ingat…"

Hiruma nyengir pada Mamori dan merangkul pinggangnya. Mamori _blushing._

"Kalian akan hidup sengsara kalau berani mengganggu dia. Dia milikku, jadi jangan macam-macam," ujar Hiruma tegas.

Satake dan Yamaoka _jawdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Ya-ha!"

Hiruma mengajak Mamori pergi dari sana. Mamori merasa bingung sekaligus senang.

"Kau ini…galak sekali, Youichi," omelnya.

"Biarin," jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"L-lalu…seenaknya saja kau bilang aku milikmu! Memangnya aku barang?" protes Mamori.

"Kekeke! Apa kau tidak mau jadi milikku, geisha sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan senyum paling jahil (dan juga ganteng) yang dimilikinya.

Wajah Mamori memerah tidak karuan,"P-pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kekeke!"

Mereka berdua melewati deretan pedagang pasar yang mulai berjualan.

"TAIYAKI SMAAAAAART!" Kotaro berteriak-teriak, "Taiyaki smart! Beli tiga bonus sisir!"

"Wah…," Mamori berbinar melihat Taiyaki itu. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Kau mau makanan manis sialan itu?" tanyanya.

Mamori tidak menjawab, tapi matanya yang biru itu tidak berhenti menatap taiyaki hangat yang baru matang.

"Nona manis! Mau beli taiyaki rasa apa?" tanya Julie ramah. Kotaro nyisir-nyisir.

Hiruma berdecak kesal. Akhirnya ia bertanya,"Kau mau beli rasa apa?"

Mamori terkejut,"Youichi? Kau…?"

"Cepetan!" sentak Hiruma.

"B-baik!" Mamori melihat taiyaki-taiyaki itu sekali lagi, "Aku mau…rasa cokelat!"

"Beli taiyaki sialan rasa cokelat sialan lima buah!" perintah Hiruma.

"Baik!" jawab Julie.

"Smart sekali!" celetuk Kotaro. Hiruma lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Smart?" ia nyengir sinis, "Kau selalu ngomong smart. Memangnya, kau tahu apa itu smart?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kotaro, "Smart itu artinya pintar!"

"Oh? Kau yakin?" pancing Hiruma.

Kotaro jadi gugup,"T-tentu saja! Pintar bisa, cerdas juga bisa!"

"Benarkah?" Hiruma memperlihatkan taring-taringnya, "Kau yakin itu artinya?"

Aura Hiruma begitu mengintimidasi sampai Kotaro keringat dingin.

"Lalu, atas dasar apa kau terus mengatakan kata itu? Artinya saja kau belum tahu pasti. Lalu apa itu yang bisa dibilang smart? Kau bilang smart itu untuk siapa? Apa kau mau memuji dirimu sendiri? Memangnya tahu darimana kalau kau itu smart?" ujar Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja aku smart, karena aku pintar dan aku orang yang selalu berusaha keras! Kau tidak lihat rambutku ini? Keren banget 'kan? Itulah mengapa aku smart! Dan orang yang membeli taiyakiku juga orang yang smart! Dan sisirku ini juga smart!" balas Kotaro.

"Lagi-lagi seenaknya kaubilang smart! Smart bukan hanya smart yang berarti pintar tapi juga merupakan bagian dari sistem monitoring komputer yang kepanjangannya adalah _Self-Monitoring, Analysis, and Reporting Technology_ yang berfungsi mendeteksi dan melaporkan jika ada keganjilan pada saat pengoperasian _hardware_ untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya kerusakan pada komputer yang mana blablablablablablabla…"

Kotaro _jawdrop _mendengar omongan Hiruma yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Orang ini…," gumamnya, "Terlalu smart…"

Hampir saja ia pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Ini taiyakinya. Terima kasih!" ujar Julie sambil memberikan taiyaki pada Mamori.

"Douitashimashite!" ujar Mamori ramah.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi," ajak Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk.

"Kotaro?" Julie tercengang melihat Kotaro yang masih memasang wajah tolol, "Kotaro? Kau kenapa?"

-XxX-

**Taki's Dango**

**Monta's POV**

Hari hampir menjelang siang. Kurasa sudah saatnya pulang kembali ke rumah. Semua barang bawaanku sudah rapi dan siap dibawa. Sena memang berjanji membantuku untuk membuat kimono, makanya ia akan ikut denganku pulang ke rumah keluargaku. Tapi, ada satu masalah…

"Pulang?" Suzuna terkaget-kaget, "Kalian sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya," jawabku, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, ya…"

Suzuna lalu menatap Sena dengan tatapan sedih sekali. Sena juga menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Oh, astaga.

"Sena…jangan pergi…," pinta Suzuna manja.

"Maaf, tapi tugasku untuk mengantar pesan ke Kuroi Sakura sudah selesai, jadi, aku harus—"

Jawaban Sena terhenti karena Suzuna memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sena jangan pergi…kau di sini saja…," ujarnya sedih, lalu berbalik dan melihatku.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Monmon, kau pulanglah! Sena akan tinggal di sini…," ujarnya santai.

"MUKYA?"

Yang bener aje nih cewe? Masa' gua diusir! Dan lagi logat gua kok jadi Betawi begini?

"Suzuna…kau tidak boleh seperti itu," tegur Sena, "Aku harus pergi dengan Monta…"

Tapi Sena jadi salting melihat tatapan Suzuna yang _puppy eyes _MAX…

"Aa…Konnichiwa!"

Adegan drama 'Kepergian Sena' terpaksa terhenti karena ada yang datang. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam. Agak botak, sepertinya. Atau dahinya kelebaran sampai memantulkan sinar matahari…

"A-ha-haaa! Monsieur Yukimitsuuuu!" Taki berputar menyapanya.

"Hai, Taki!" pria yang dipanggil Yukimitsu itu menyapa balik.

"Yukimicchi! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Suzuna. Aku dan Sena mengikuti.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar bagus!" katanya, "Maaf, kau dari keluarga perajin kimono tradisional Raimon, bukan?"

Mukya? Dia kenal aku?

…

Aku terkenal, MAX!

"Iya, benar! Ada apa Yukimitsu-san?" tanyaku.

"Kerajaan akan mengadakan kompetisi kimono!" ujar Yuki semangat.

Apa?

"BENERAN, MAX?" aku tercengang. B-benarkah ini kenyataan?

"Tentu saja!" Suzuna mengiyakan, "Yukimicchi 'kan temennya Penasihat Kerajaan Taka-jou!"

"HIE? Sugoi…," puji Sena.

"Ah, kami hanya sering ke perpustakaan bersama," jawab Yuki merendah, "Lalu soal kompetisi itu, akan diumumkan satu jam lagi! Ayo kita ke kota untuk melihat pengumumannya secara langsung! Bagaimana?"

"A-ha-haaaaaaaaaa! Tentuuuu!" Taki langsung berputar dengan semangat.

"Jadi, Monmon," Suzuna berbinar-binar, "Kau tidak jadi pulang sekarang, 'kan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Tapi, aku juga senang.

"Iya. Ayo, kita ke kota sekarang!" ajakku.

"YA~!" Suzuna melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Kulihat Sena juga senang.

-XxX-

**Normal POV**

Di depan kerajaan telah berdiri sebuah panggung megah tempat diadakannya pengumuman. Para pengawal telah bersiap untuk mengamankan situasi karena warga yang datang makin ramai dan memadati sekitar panggung.

"Pengawal Shin!"

Seorang pengawal berbadan tegap dan tinggi serta berambut hitam pendek menoleh. Wajahnya serius sekali.

"Semua bilang kalau kau yang akan memimpin pasukan pengawal yang bertugas hari ini," gadis yang memanggil Shin, Wakana, tersenyum manis.

"Begitulah," jawab Shin singkat.

"Ini kubawakan minuman kesehatan, supaya kau semangat!" ujar Wakana sambil menyerahkan secangkir minuman yang terlihat seperti teh.

"Ng. Terima kasih," Shin mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir itu dari Wakana.

"Ini khusus kubuatkan untukmu saja, jangan bilang-bilang sama pengawal yang lain ya!" kata Wakana riang dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Tentu," jawab Shin sambil tersenyum tipis. Tipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Wakana tertawa senang lalu berlalu dari sana. Sudah ada tugas yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Hari ini bakalan sibuuuk!"

Seorang pengawal rekan Shin yang bertampang sangar dan dengan rantai yang melilit badannya—mungkin aksesoris, datang.

"Ya'kan Shin?" sentaknya, "Seharusnya kau pakai senjata!"

Shin hanya diam sambil menikmati minuman dari Wakana.

"Lihat nih, tombakku! Keren 'kan?" kata teman Shin itu.

"Pengawal Ikari Daigo!"

Terlihat pria tua berambut putih yang wajahnya tak kalah serius dari Shin.

"Pak Shogun!" Ikari menghampiri.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Tinggalkan tombak itu di sini," ujar Shogun.

"Baiiiik!" jawab Ikari, "Shin! Aku titip tombakku ya!"

Ikari dan Shogun pergi. Shin menatap tombak Ikari di tangannya dengan wajah datar.

"Tombak ini…"

KREK!

-XxX-

"Wah…ramai sekali…!"

Mamori melihat sekeliling kerajaan dengan takjub. Hiruma berjalan cuek disampingnya.

"Kerajaan akan mengumumkan sesuatu," ujar Hiruma.

"Ooh, begituu….," Mamori mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah itu suasana sunyi senyap. Para pengawal berseru,"Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri tibaaa!"

Yamato dan Karin berdampingan menaiki panggung untuk memberikan pengumuman kompetisi kimono yang diadakan oleh kerajaan.

"Shin! Shiiiin!" Ikari berlari cepat ke arah Shin yang menjaga di bawah panggung bagian depan, "Aku akan bertugas! Mana tombakku?"

Shin menoleh dan memberikan benda yang dimaksud.

"Ini."

"Terima ka—"

Ikari _jawdrop_ saat melihat tombaknya telah patah menjadi dua.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAAAAN?" serunya marah.

"Aku hanya memegangnya," jawab Shin datar. Karena sudah dipanggil untuk bertugas, Ikari batal mengamuk di sana.

Penasihat Taka telah naik ke panggung dan berdiri di belakang Kaisar Yamato yang telah siap dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Rakyatku sekalian!" Yamato memulai pengumumannya. Warga yang telah berkumpul langsung mendengarkan dengan seksama, termasuk Monta dkk, Hiruma dan Mamori, serta Kotaro dan Julie yang kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan sehabis berjualan.

"Kerajaan akan mengadakan kompetisi membuat kimono bagi para perajin kimono tradisional yang ada di seluruh negeri," lanjutnya, "Akan ada beberapa kategori yang dilombakan, yaitu…"

_1. Kimono Pria_

_2. Kimono Wanita_

_3. Kimono Pasangan_

_4. Kimono Raja dan Permaisuri_

"Setiap peserta diberi waktu pengerjaan selama empat bulan!" ujar Yamato, "Setelah itu, para peserta wajib membawa kimono mereka ke Kerajaan dan akan dipertunjukkan kepada para juri."

Yamato tersenyum dan menggulung kembali kertas pengumumannya.

"Aku sebagai kaisar negeri ini mengharapkan partisipasi dan persaingan yang sportif dari kalian semua. Aku menaruh harapan besar untuk kemajuan para perajin kimono tradisional. Sampai bertemu empat bulan lagi!"

Pengumuman itu ditutup dengan tepuk tangan meriah para warga. Para pejabat kerajaan turun dari panggung dan kembali masuk ke istana.

"Wah…lomba kimono…pasti keren," ujar Julie dengan mata berbinar.

"Julie…suka ya?" tanya Kotaro sambil tersenyum. Julie mengangguk.

"Emmm…Julie…sebenarnya…," Kotaro berkata, "Selama ini, aku sudah menabung uang hasil jualan taiyaki…"

"Menabung?" Julie mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Kebetulan…ada kompetisi kimono," jawab Kotaro, "Kimono yang tidak memenangkan lomba pasti akan dijual di bazaar istana. Aku ingin…membelikan satu…untukmu…"

Julie terkejut,"Kotaro…benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Kotaro singkat.

Julie kembali berbinar dan spontan memeluk Kotaro,"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Aku senang sekali Kotaro!"

"E-eh…iya!" Kotaro jadi gugup dengan pipi memerah, "SMART!"

Pengumuman itu juga mengundang reaksi heboh Monta dkk.

"YA~! SUGOI!" kata Suzuna sambil meloncat, "Ayo kita mulai bekerja sekarang Monmon!"

Monta hanya diam.

"Monmon? Monmon?" Suzuna memanggilnya lagi. Tapi Monta masih tak bergerak.

"Monta?" kali ini Sena yang memanggil.

Semua jadi bingung. Kenapa Monta membatu begitu?

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ini kesempatan emas…," desis Monta, "Ini…kesempatan emas…."

"Monta? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sena.

"INI KESEMPATAN EMAS! AKU AKAN BERJUANG, MAAAAAAX!"

Monta bersorak dan meloncat tinggi ke udara. Semua juga ikut bersorak menyemangatinya.

"Ayo kita buat kimono terbaik yang pernah adaa! A-ha-haaa!" kata Taki sambil berputar.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Monta dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seseorang di hadapannya.

"Kau…," ujar Monta, "Hosokawa Ikkyu?"

Rupanya orang itu adalah Ikkyu. Ikkyu menatap Monta santai dan bertanya,"Maaf, apa aku kenal kau?"

"MUKYA?" Monta tersentak, "KURANG AJAR!"

Ikkyu mengernyit,"Hmm…sepertinya aku ingat. Anak monyet dari keluarga Raimon ya?"

Monta menggeram marah. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan menunjuk Ikkyu tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Ingat, Hosokawa Ikkyu!" sentak Monta, "Akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu dalam kompetisi ini! Dan saat itulah, kau tidak akan pernah melupakan namaku seumur hidupmu!"

"Hmmm," Ikkyu tersenyum sinis, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Ingatlah, kimono keluarga Hosokawa adalah yang terhebat di negeri ini."

"Persaingan…sudah dimulai…," ujar Sena pelan.

-XxX-

**Kompetisi Kimono yang diadakan Kerajaan langsung membangkitkan semangat para perajin kimono di seantero negeri. Tak terkecuali Monta yang kini dibantu oleh Sena, Suzuna, Taki, Musashi, Kurita, dan juga Yukimitsu untuk membuat kimono yang akan dilombakan. **

-XxX-

**Monta's POV**

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan modelnya dulu?" saran Sena, "Kalau sudah ada modelnya, 'kan lebih mudah menentukan ukuran kain yang akan dipakai, juga bentuk dan motif kimononya…"

"Kau benar, MAX!" aku mengangguk setuju. Kami sedang berkumpul di rumah Taki untuk mendiskusikan kimono yang akan dibuat. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa rancangan untuk dijahit, tapi kalau ada modelnya, pasti akan lebih mudah.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang mau jadi model untuk kimono pria?" tanyaku pada semuanya.

"Sena saja! Sena saja!" jerit Suzuna.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE?"

Hmm…ide bagus!

"Kalau begitu, model untuk kimono wanitanya adalah kau, Suzuna! Dan model untuk kimono berpasangannya adalah kalian berdua! Setuju, tidak?" tanyaku.

"YA~!" Suzuna kembali menjerit dan merangkul Sena. Sena hanya bisa pasrah.

"Setuju," ujar Musashi, "Mereka cocok, kok."

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjadi model untuk kimono raja dan permaisuri? Kalau mereka berdua lagi, nanti bisa kerepotan," ujar Yuki.

"Waduuuh…kita kekurangan orang, MAX!" aku menggerutu sambil mengacak rambut jabrikku.

"Minasan!"

Aku menoleh.

…

A-ada malaikat, MAX…

"Mamori-neechan!" sapa Sena, "Silakan masuk!"

"Permisi ya…," malaikat yang kumaksud, Mamori, memasuki tempat kumpul kami. Pikiranku yang sempat kacau langsung terang…

"Ah, Hiruma!" panggil Kurita, "Sini, sini!"

"Mukya…setan itu lagi, Sena…," bisikku.

"I-iya…," Sena mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Persiapan lomba ya?" tanya Hiruma sambil duduk di sebelah Musashi. Aku mengangguk.

"A-anoo…kami sedang mendiskusikan model yang akan menampilkan k-kimononya…," jelas Sena gagap.

"Dan kami kekurangan orang," kata Suzuna. Ia lalu menoleh ke Mamori.

"Kakak cantik? Namanya siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, maaf belum kuperkenalkan," kata Sena, "Ini temanku, Mamori."

"Senang berkenalan," ujar Mamori sambil menunduk.

"Wah…Mamo-nee kok datang dengan Yo-nii? Jangan-jangan pacarnya, ya?"

JDEERRRRR!

"HAH? NGGAK MUNGKIN MAX!" teriakku spontan dan _shock_. Polisi sadis dengan geisha baik hati kayaknya nggak cocok MAX!

"B-bukan!" jawab Mamori yang membuatku bersyukur, "Aku hanya kebetulan ingin mampir dan kami bertemu di jalan…"

"Maasaaaaaaaa?" Suzuna bertanya dengan nada jahil. Antena rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Kembali ke topik pembicaraan!" kataku, "Kita kekurangan orang untuk jadi model!"

"Mamo-nee saja!" kata Suzuna riang, "Mamo-nee tinggi semampai dan cantik, cocok sekaliii!"

Wah…iya….

Aku jadi terpesona lagi…

"T-tapi…aku malu…," kata Mamori.

"Tolonglah, Mamori-neechan!" kata Sena. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah…," Mamori mengangguk. Akhirnya!

"Kalau begitu, untuk kimono rajanya, akulah yang akan tampil!" kataku pede.

"Maaf, tapi…kau 'kan desainernya…kau tidak boleh merangkap jadi model…," kata Yuki mengingatkan.

Oh, iya…aku langsung lemas. Batal deh tampil berdua dengan Mamori-san…

"Kalau begitu…tinggal Yo-nii!"

JDERRR!

Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan perang dingin dengan Suzuna.

"Keh!" Hiruma mencibir, "Kurang kerjaan sekali aku jadi model kimono! Apalagi dengan si geisha sialan!"

"Yah…," Sena melengos kecewa, "Terus siapa lagi? Kurita-san?"

"Dia bakal ngabisin kain…," bisikku.

"Yuki-san? Musashi-san?" tanya Sena. Mereka berdua menolak.

"Kenapa menolak, Yo-nii? Takut wajahmu terlalu seram untuk jadi model? Fufufufufu!" sindir Suzuna.

"HIE! Suzuna! Jangan begitu!" tegur Sena karena mengkhawatirkan kelangsungan hidup Suzuna.

"Tch. Tidak usah bicara macam-macam penjual dango sialan!" sentak Hiruma.

Duh, masalah lagi. Sepertinya aku sendiri yang harus meminta pada polisi itu.

"Hiruma-san…," aku menatapnya serius, "Aku mau minta tolong sekali lagi, kumohon jadilah model untuk lomba nanti, kumohon!" kataku.

Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Keh, malang sekali kau anak jelek. Baiklah, dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku akan jadi modelmu. Tapi…," seringai setan muncul, "Ada syaratnya…"

Oh, tidak.

"Pajak lagi? Bayar lagi?" Sena bertanya.

"Kekeke! Boleh juga, tapi bukan….," lanjut Hiruma, "Bentuk dan warna kimonoku dan si geisha sialan, aku yang menentukan. Bagaimana?"

"Gimana, Monta?" tanya Sena pelan.

"Baiklah, aku terima persyaratanmu," kataku dengan berat hati. Jangan-jangan dia akan berulah…tapi mau gimana lagi?

"Kekeke! Bagus," ia nyengir horor, "Kalau begitu, ayo mulai bekerja!"

-XxX-

_Raimon's Kimono Theme_

_Catatan Monta_

_-Kimono berpasangan: Loli, dengan warna pastel dan renda. Motif polkadot dan hati boleh juga. Mungkin aku beri aksen Victorian untuk Sena._

_-Kimono Raja dan Permaisuri: Gothic emo. Entahlah, Hiruma-san yang minta. Dengan warna gelap dan nuansa…err…horor? Semoga Mamori-san tetap selamat…_

[To be continued…]

* * *

Undine: nadia! Setelah ini _fashion show_ lo! Ayo pikirkan alurnya!

Nadia: aku lagi nonton Logan Lerman…

Undine: dasar! Sebetulnya cerita ini punya siapaaaa?

Nadia: *mikir* punya…kita berdua, undine! Kekekeek~!

Undine: huuuhhhhh

Nadia: kau 'kan yang lebih besar, jadi soal desain kimononya tolong buatkan ya…

Undine: *sigh* baiklah. Readers…makasih udah baca cerita ini. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah ya! Oh iya….review dong? Anonymous juga boleh kok!

See ya!


	5. Cheater

Setelah berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan kimono yang akan dibuat, akhirnya saya ngapdet juga.

Undine dan Nadia mengucapkan terima kasih pada: **Iin cka you-nii, Maido Akasuna Renarai, Cielheart Ie'chan, Mitama-chan, **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Dan yang nggak log in:

**Undine lovers-yaha geplaked: **hiyaa….nicknamemu membuatku terharu, hehehe. Siap! Makasih!

**Zzz: **wah…makasih udah mau ngikutin! Siap!

**Chopiezu: **yoyoy! Aku udah sampe san fransisco! Kamu udah tamat belom? :D

**just reader 'saori: **sankyuuu! Iya, pasti keren. :D

**ShiroNeko**: makasih ripyunya…wa…gimana caranya masukin gambarnya? Nyehe ^^

**NaMIKAze Nara: **terima kasih! Iya…fashion shownya akan segera jalan. ditunggu ya!

**NadiAkuma**: errr….kau kan ada di sebelahku!*kaget* nah, kamu 'kan udah nginep di rumah, jadi aku jangan dimasukin ke loker devy jones! Yay!

**Salma: **benar, terlalu smart. Makasih!

**Readers ga jelas: **hehehe iya tuh. Sankyuu!

Oooookay! Bersiaplah menggunakan imajinasi kalian! Inilah dia, Montarou Tales!

* * *

_Raimon's Kimono Theme_

_Catatan Monta_

_-Kimono berpasangan: Loli, dengan warna pastel dan renda. Motif polkadot dan hati boleh juga. Mungkin aku beri aksen Victorian untuk Sena._

_-Kimono Raja dan Permaisuri: Gothic emo. Entahlah, Hiruma-san yang minta. Dengan warna gelap dan nuansa…err…horor? Semoga Mamori-san tetap selamat…_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**The Montarou Tales**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Nadia Akuma & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke **

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC!**

Kedai dango Taki terlihat sibuk mulai dari pagi hingga malam hari. Kali ini bukan karena berjualan saja, tapi juga membuat kimono untuk kompetisi yang diadakan kerajaan.

Untuk hari ini, aku akan membuat rancangan kimono untuk Sena. Aku mengajaknya diskusi di kamar yang tenang supaya bisa lebih konsentrasi.

Aku keren MAX 'kan?

"Jadi, Sena…," kataku sambil menyeruput teh, "Kau mau pakai kain warna apa?"

"A-aku…aku ikut kau saja…," jawab Sena malu, "Pokoknya jangan yang aneh-aneh…"

"Hmmm…," aku berpikir sejenak, "Untuk kimono pria, bagaimana kalau warna krem sebagai dasarnya. Warna yang kalem, cocok untukmu."

"Ah…iya boleh," Sena mengangguk, "Lalu motifnya apa ya?"

"Motifnya adalah gambar gerbang kuil berwarna merah marun. Karena kalau pakai warna muda lagi, motifnya tidak akan kelihatan. Harus pakai warna yang lebih tua," jelasku.

"Merah tidak buruk," komentar Sena, "Lalu?"

"Lalu, untuk aksen ikat kimononya, aku pakai warna emas. Warna yang sama untuk bawahanmu. Kemudian bawahannya bermotif kotak-kotak geometris berwarna merah marun juga," jawabku.

"Wah, bagus sekali Monta," puji Sena, "Kalau gitu aku mau pakai geta-ku yang talinya berwarna merah marun. Bagaimana?"

"Wah, cocok kalau begitu," jawabku senang, "Pakailah itu nanti ya."

Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku di atas meja. Sekarang, kimono berpasangannya.

"Suzuna akan kuberi aksen loli dengan warna cerah dan banyak renda," kataku, "Kalau begitu sebagai penyeimbang, kau akan kuberi warna tua yang _bold_."

"_Bold?_" tanya Sena, "Apaan tuh?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku," jawabku bego.

"Dalaman kimonomu nanti akan kubuatkan pakaian dengan kerah tinggi seleher yang diberi hiasan kain emas, dimasukkan ke dalam kerah kimono dan dibuat agak melembung. Pokoknya seperti bangsawan Eropa gitu deh!" jelasku. Sena hanya ber-ooh ria.

"Untuk warna dasarnya akan ada biru tua dan emas. Motifnya nanti capung," terangku lagi.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya, Monta," kata Sena berbinar.

"Yah, kita harus berusaha keras!" jawabku, "Sekarang panggil Suzuna!"

"Nanti aku boleh ikut di dalam?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja, MAX. Kalau aku berdua saja dengan Suzuna di kamar ini bisa-bisa kepalaku kautebas…," sindirku.

Sena langsung mengalihkan wajah karena malu dan bergegas memanggil Suzuna.

"YA~! Aku datang!" sapa Suzuna saat masuk.

"Aku sudah punya bayangan untuk kimono berpasanganmu," kataku langsung, "Warna dasarnya merah muda dan hijau muda. Akan ada banyak pita dan renda, serta motif yang feminin dan…apa itu namanya? Imut-imut?" Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"YA~! Pasti menyenangkan! Aku akan terlihat…imut-imut!" teriak Suzuna semangat.

"Untuk kimono wanitanya masih kupikirkan, tapi kemungkinan besar aku akan pakai warna ungu. Motifnya apa ya?" Aku masih bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau motifnya bunga? Atau bambu juga bagus!" saran Suzuna/

"Ya sudah itu saja," kataku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk…mmm…HIHIHIHIHIHIHI…

"Tolong panggilkan Mamori-san ya!" kataku, "Kalian berdua keluarlah!"

Sena dan Suzuna mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Wooohhoooo~! Aku mau berduaan sama Mamori-san, pasti romantis, MAX!

"Monta-kun, sekarang giliranku, ya?" suara wanita yang lembut terdengar dari balik pintu geser.

"I-iya, Mamori-san! Masuklah!" jawabku. Ugh, deg-degan MAX! Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah.

"Baiklah, permi—"

"YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BLEDARRR!

"MUKYA?" aku menjerit sambil tiarap. Pintu depan meledak! Gyaah!

"Ah, maaf Monta-kun," Mamori berlari dari balik kabut dan membantuku bangun, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah…iya…," jawabku lemas karena ujung lengan kimonoku gosong. Siapa yang tadi berteriak dan meledakkan pintu itu? Firasatku buruk.

"Youichi-kun! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!" tegur Mamori, "Pintunya jadi rusak tuh!"

"Dia benar," tiba-tiba Musashi muncul, "Lagi-lagi aku harus memperbaiki kerusakan yang kaubuat."

"Kekekeke!"

GLEK!

"Itu memang sudah pekerjaanmu, tukang kayu sialan. Jadi…tidak masalah kalau aku ikut serta berdiskusi di dalam bukan, anak monyet?"

Mendengar tawa dan nada suara yang mengerikan itu, bulu kudukku meremang. Ternyata Polisi Hiruma juga mau ikutan….sial, sial! Padahal aku mau berduaan dengan Mamori-san!

"Jangan-jangan…," kataku pada Hiruma dengan pandangan mata curiga, "Kau juga suka pada Mamori-san ya?"

DARDERDORDARDERDOR!

"BERISIK!" bentak Hiruma marah, "Tidak usah membicarakan hal yang tidak penting! Cepat mulai diskusinya!"

"MUKYA! AMPUN MAX!" pekikku ketakutan.

-XxX-

**Normal POV**

**Kimono Hosokawa**

Rumah besar itu terlihat ramai dengan kedatangan orang-orang kepercayaan keluarga Hosokawa. Terlihat pula dua bersaudara mafia Kongougawa di sana. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik!

"Aku tidak akan bekerjasama kalau kau tidak menjanjikanku uang imbalan yang setimpal, pembuat kimono sampah," ancam Agon.

"Tentu saja. Soal uang itu mudah…yang penting rencanaku berjalan lancar," kata Ikkyu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Tidakkah lebih baik kau menyiapkan kimono yang akan kauikutkan dalam kompetisi?" tanya Unsui.

"Aku sudah punya rancangan andalan untuk itu," jawab Ikkyu, "Kita langsung saja ke rencana pertama."

Suasana mulai tegang. Unsui bersiap mendengarkan dengan serius, sementara Agon menguap dengan santainya.

"Aku ingin kaukirim orang untuk memata-matai kegiatan si anak monyet keluarga Raimon di kedai dango Taki," kata Ikkyu.

"Baik. Akan kusiapkan dua sampai tiga orang untuk pergi melakukan penyelidikan," ujar Unsui.

"Mereka harus melapor padaku dua hari sekali," tambah Ikkyu, "Yang kedua, rencana untuk menghancurkan model kimono Raimon. Kudengar, mereka akan memakai model bernama Kobayakawa Sena, Taki Suzuna, dan juga Anezaki Mamori."

"Aku akan tangani yang paling cantik," kata Agon sambil terkekeh, "Sisanya terserah kau, Unko-chan."

Unsui sedikit marah dengan panggilan kasar adiknya itu. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Akan kulaksanakan. Disamping itu, kita harus tetap waspada pada Polisi Hiruma Youichi. Ia sering terlihat berada di sekitar mereka," kata Unsui.

"Aku mengerti," Ikkyu mengangguk, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang?"

Beberapa orang pelayan memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa botol sake. Ketiga orang itu pun bersulang, tanda dimulainya rencana mereka.

-XxX-

**Taki's Dango**

**Normal POV**

"Tugas di luar kota?"

Pertanyaan Mamori barusan membuat tiga sahabat: Hiruma, Musashi dan Kurita terhenti dari percakapan mereka.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian," Mamori meminta maaf sambil meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan secangkir teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Tukang nguping," ledek Hiruma.

"Uuuh! Youichi-kun!" Mamori langsung kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Iya, Hiruma. Memangnya kau tugas ke luar kota berapa laama?" tanya Kurita.

"Paling lama tiga hari. Lagipula aku sudah selesai membicarakan kimonoku dengan si monyet itu," jawab Hiruma. Kurita mengangguk-angguk.

"Begitu…kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Mamori.

"Nanti sore. Kalian tetap di sini, bantu si monyet itu untuk memenangkan lomba," perintah Hiruma.

"Baiklah," jawab Musashi.

Tak lama Mamori berlalu dari sana. Rupanya ia agak sedih Hiruma harus menghilang sementara dari pandangannya.

"Kalian berdua dengarkan aku," Hiruma menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan serius. Ia berbicara perlahan supaya tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya gawat…," tanya Kurita ketakutan.

"Keluarga Hosokawa itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu…aku tahu…," kata Hiruma, "Sementara aku pergi, kalian awasi si geisha sialan. Karena hanya dia target yang paling mudah."

"Memang apa yang akan dilakukan mereka?" tanya Musashi.

"Aku tak bisa bercerita banyak sekarang, karena beberapa orang suruhan mereka juga sedang mengintai kita. Pokoknya, awasi saja dia. Mengerti?" Hiruma memicingkan mata emeraldnya.

"Kami mengerti," jawab Kurita.

-XxX-

**Keesokan paginya…**

"Yah…makanan kita habis," keluh Suzuna sambil melihat kulkas, eh, lemari penyimpanan di dapur rumahnya.

"A-ha-haa! Mungkin karena ada monyet rakus numpang tinggal di rumah kita, ahaha!" kata Taki polos sambil berputar.

"Sialan kau, MAX!" bentak Monta, "Awas kau! Kugunting rambutmu sampai botak!"

"A-ha-haaaa! Toloooong!"

Monta mengejar Taki sambil membawa gunting kain yang besar. Mengerikan.

"Sena, aku mau belanja dulu ya," kata Suzuna pada Sena yang tak mampu menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran Monta dan Taki.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sena.

"Iya lah, kenapa?" Suzuna balik bertanya.

"B-bukan begitu…anooo…," Sena mengadu jari telunjuknya, "Aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengintai kita."

"Masa sih?" tanya Suzuna, "Tapi kalau aku tidak ke pasar, kau mau makan apa?"

Sena langsung cemberut. Hatinya berteriak: Aku 'kan khawatir padamu Suzuna! Ngerti nggak siih?

"Aku pergi dulu ya," Suzuna berpamitan sambil menggeplak kakaknya.

Ketika Suzuna sudah mulai jauh, Sena memutuskan untuk membuntutinya.

"Monta, aku pergi sebentar, ya!" pamit Sena sambil lalu, tidak menghiraukan Monta yang masih mengejar Taki karena memainkan kain kimononya.

Sena bersembunyi dari pohon ke pohon. Terlihat Suzuna berjalan santai, dengan dompet dan keranjang di tangan. Namun rupaya firasat Sena benar, ketika selangkah lagi Suzuna mencapai pasar, seorang lelaki setinggi dirinya menghalangi langkah Suzuna.

"TSETSETSE!" lelaki itu tertawa (aneh banget ya ketawanya), "Mau kemana kau?"

Wajah Suzuna berubah galak,"Hoi cowok aneh berambut kepang! Tentu saja aku mau ke pasar! Minggir!"

Lelaki itu marah karena Suzuna menghina rambut hitamnya yang dikepang seperti buntut kalajengking.

"Aku bukan cowok aneh berambut kepang! Namaku Kanagushi!" bentaknya.

Suzuna mengambil kesempatan untuk berbalik dan kabur. Tapi Kanagushi sudah punya strategi tersendiri. Saat Suzuna berbalik, seseorang berkecepatan tinggi telah menghadangnya. Kakinya panjang, giginya bertaring dan berambut biru.

Suzuna terkesiap. Rencananya gagal.

"Aku sudah khawatir kau akan terlambat, Kamiya," ujar Kanagushi.

"Tentu saja tidak…," ujar Kamiya, "Kecepatan adalah keahlianku."

Lama-lama Suzuna jadi ketakutan juga karena terkepung. Saat itulah Sena berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

SET!

Suzuna terkejut menemukan Sena telah berdiri didepannya,"SENA?"

"T-tenanglah! Aku akan melindungimu, Suzuna!" ujar Sena serius meskipun kakinya gemetaran.

Sena mengeluarkan katana miliknya untuk mengancam lawan. Saat ia akan menghadapi Kanagushi, Kamiya berhasil menangkap Suzuna.

"Kya! Sena!" teriak Suzuna panik. Sena sedang menahan Kanagushi yang juga menggunakan pedang.

"Suzuna! Ugh!" Sena dipukul mundur oleh Kanagushi. Ia mencoba menyerang dengan jurus andalannya.

"DEVIL BAT MITSURUGI!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan pedang.

"Devil Bat Mitsurugi?" tanya Kanagushi, "Apaan tuh?"

"NGGAK TAHUUUU! HIAAAAAT!" Sena menyerang. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah merebut Suzuna dan lari secepatnya.

"Dasar curang! Beraninya dua lawan satu!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut perak datang dan menghajar Kamiya dengan pedangnya.

"Riku!" Sena berbinar. Ia segera menempatkan diri di samping Riku dan bertarung bersamanya. Dua kali serangan, Kamiya dan Kanagushi berhasil dirobohkan.

"Cepat kita lari dari sini!" teriak Riku, "Mereka bisa saja membawa teman mereka yang lain!"

Sena mengangguk. Namun sayang, Suzuna tidak mungkin mengimbangi kecepatan lari mereka berdua.

"Suzuna," Sena memanggil dan berbalik membelakangi Suzuna.

"A-apa?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Naiklah ke punggungku," kata Sena. Mata hazelnutnya menatap tajam jalanan dihadapannya.

Dengan pipi bersemu merah, Suzuna menjawab,"Baiklah…"

Akhirnya Sena menggendong Suzuna. "Pegangan kuat-kuat ya," kata Sena.

"Kau siap?" tanya Riku. Sena mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Ayo!"

Dengan itu, Riku dan Sena berlari secepat kilat dari sana. Sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sedang minum teh di depan teras rumahnya menjadi kaget seketika.

WUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH!

"Wa…Kakek," kata Nenek, "Tadi sepertinya ada angin yang sangat kencang ya?"

"Iya, Nek….," jawab Kakek, "Tehku sampai tumpah. Padahal tadi anginnya sepoi-sepoi…"

"Eh…Sena?" panggil Riku saat mereka berlari.

"Apa?" jawab Sena.

"Sepertinya tadi ada kakek-nenek ya?" tanya Riku.

"Hah? Masa'?" Sena berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Kamiya berhasil bangkit dan mengejar, tapi Riku dan Sena menghilang di tikungan. Sena rupanya membawa Suzuna ke pasar lain.

Tak lama mereka sampai. Riku memeriksa keadaan kalau-kalau ada yang membuntuti mereka.

"Aman," ujar Riku sambil terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih, Riku!" kata Sena. Suzuna turun dari gendongannya.

"Kalian berdua…makasih ya!" ujar Suzuna riang.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan," Riku tersenyum, "Kebetulan saja aku lewat. Sekalian reunian dengan Sena."

Sena tertawa.

"Oh ya, Sena…," Suzuna memandang Sena malu-malu, "T-terima kasih sudah menggendongku."

"Ah…iya," Sena menunduk dengan wajah merah karena malu juga.

"Wow," Riku angkat bicara, "Kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian sudah berpacaran!"

"RIKU!" protes Sena malu. Kali ini Riku yang tertawa.

-XxX-

**Kuroi Sakura**

**Normal POV**

Suasana Kuroi Sakura yang sedang ramai oleh para tamu dan geisha yang hilir-mudik digemparkan oleh kedatangan Agon dan beberapa orang anak buahnya.

Mereka menggebrak pintu depan dengan sembrono dan memasuki ruang tengah.

"Kau!" Agon menunjuk seorang pegawai yang lewat, "Kemari."

"A-a-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pegawai itu.

"Mana Anezaki Mamori? Suruh dia keluar. Sekarang!" bentak Agon horor.

"B-baik!"

Pegawai itu lari terbirit-birit ke belakang untuk mencari Mamori yang sedang tidak bertugas.

"Nona Anezaki! Kongougawa mencari Anda!" katanya panik ketika menemukan Mamori.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Mamori kesal.

"Kelihatannya dia tidak datang dengan maksud baik…," jawab pegawai itu, "Lebih baik Anda sembunyi saja!"

"KELUAR KAU ANEZAKI MAMORI!" seorang anak buah Agon berteriak, "Kalau kau tidak segera keluar, maka kami akan mengobrak-abrik tempat ini!"

Mamori menggeram marah. Kebiasaannya untuk melindungi apapun kambuh. Ia segera melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk menemui orang yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Aku disini!" sentak Mamori, "Apa maumu?"

"Wah…wah…," Agon tersenyum sinis, "Tidak usah galak begitu, manis…"

"Tidak usah basa-basi!" ujar Mamori, "Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

Agon berjalan mendekati Mamori. Mata biru safir itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menculikmu sebentar…," jawab Agon, "Tidak masalah 'kan?"

Mamori terkesiap. Beberapa anak buah Agon bersiap menyerangnya. Namun tiba-tiba Musashi dan Kurita datang melindunginya.

"Musashi-kun? Kurita-kun?" Mamori terkejut.

"Jangan ganggu Mamori-chan!" teriak Kurita.

"Anezaki! Cepat lari!" perintah Musashi.

"B-baik!" Mamori mengangguk dan segera berlari. Tetapi saat hampir mencapai pintu depan, Sanzo, salah satu anak buah Agon dan beberapa kawannya yang lain menghalangi Mamori.

"Hey…._jij _mau lari ke mana? _Jij _harus ikut _ik_ sekarang jugaaa!" katanya banci abis.

"Tidak mau!" elak Mamori. Beberapa orang bersiap menyergapnya lagi. Mamori memekik.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaaah?"

Ha-ha Bersaudara datang atas perintah Hiruma untuk melindungi Mamori. Mereka langsung menghadapi kawanan mafia itu.

Mamori mencoba kabur lagi, tetapi Agon dengan kecepatannya berhasil menyusul. Disela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah hanya satu orang yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"You…," Mamori mengambil nafas, "YOUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seseorang atau tepatnya, setan, meloncat dari atap sebuah rumah di dekat sana. Dia berdiri tepat di antara Mamori dan Agon dengan AK 47 yang siap menembak.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh, "Apa yang kaulakukan, medusa rambut ungu?"

"Kukukuku…," balas Agon, "Kau tidak perlu tahu, polisi sampah!"

"Keh, tentu saja aku perlu tahu," Hiruma menggestur Mamori agar mundur kebelakang, "Karena dia milikku."

"EH?" Mamori _jawdrop_ sambil _blushing_.

"Aku tahu kecepatanmu, sampah," desis Agon, "Kau tidak akan bisa menembakku."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang pemalas sepertimu," jawab Hiruma sinis, "Kali ini, akan kubuktikan semua kerja kerasku."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, sampah," kelakar Agon.

Dengan itu Hiruma langsung menyerang Agon dengan tembakan beruntun. Agon berlari maju sambil menghindar, namun kecepatan tembak Hiruma sudah meningkat. Salah satu timah panas itu berhasil mengenai lengan Agon.

"Makan itu, gimbal!" teriak Hiruma. Ia berbalik dan segera menggendong Mamori dengan _bridal style_.

"Kya! Y-Youichi?" Mamori tersipu saat Hiruma menggendongnya.

"Diam saja! Jangan banyak bergerak, geisha gendut!" bentak Hiruma.

"MOU!" protes Mamori.

Hiruma membawa lari Mamori ke tempat yang aman. Agon yang terluka datang mengejar, namun tangannya tak berhasil menggapai Hiruma.

"SAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriaknya gusar.

-XxX-

_Raimon's Kimono Theme_

_Catatan Monta_

_1. Kimono Pria: Atasan pendek dengan warna dasar kain krem. Motifnya adalah gambar gerbang kuil berwarna merah marun. Tali pengikat berwarna emas. Untuk bawahan warna dasar kain emas dengan motif kotak-kotak geometris berwarna merah marun. Geta dengan tali warna merah marun juga._

_2. Kimono Wanita: Warna dasar kain ungu tua dengan motif bunga ungu muda. Obi berwarna ungu muda juga. Untuk bawahannya memakai rok selutut warna putih dengan motif bunga berwarna lavender. Sandal dengan tali warna lavender dan alas warna ungu._

_3. Kimono Berpasangan: Suzuna: Warna dasar kain atasan pink, obi hijau muda dengan pita besar sebagai aksen loli. Motif atasan bunga ukuran besar berwarna pink muda. Bawahan hijau muda dengan pinggiran kain pink dan motif hati berwarna pink juga. Alas kaki menggunakan kaus kaki hijau muda motif semanggi warna hijau tua. Sepatu _platform heels_ (apa itu? Entahlah) warna pink._

_ Sena: Dalaman kimono adalah pakaian dengan kerah tinggi seleher yang diberi hiasan kain emas, dimasukkan ke dalam kerah kimono dan dibuat agak melembung. Warna dasar atasan biru gambar capung warna emas dengan ikat kimono warna cokelat. Bawahan warna biru keabu-abuan dengan motif gelombang geometris warna emas. Alas kakinya sandal warna biru tua bergaris putih dengan tali warna biru muda._

_4. Kimono Raja dan Permaisuri:_ _Hiruma: Dalaman kaus _turtleneck_ hitam. Kimono atasannya panjang dengan warna hitam dengan motif tengkorak warna merah marun. Tali kimono juga berwarna sama. Bawahannya memakai celana panjang lurus warna hitam dengan garis merah dibawahnya, dan sepatu pantofel hitam sebagai alas kaki. _

_ Mamori: Dalaman kimono warna hitam. Kimono atasan dibuat kerah terbuka selebar bahu warna merah. Obi besar warna hitam, dan lengan kimono yang panjang diberi motif bunga warna hitam juga. Bawahannya rok mini merah dengan renda hitam dan motif bunga mawar hitam. Kaus kaki merah dengan motif jaring-jaring hitam. Aksesoris: Choker bunga mawar hitam dan anting tusuk berbentuk tengkorak._

_P.S: Untuk yang terakhir itu, aku tidak sabar lagi melihatnya lagi melihatnya, MAX! Mamori-saaaaaaaan…_

[to be continued]

* * *

Undine: AH~ akhirnya selesai juga….

Nadia: YA~! Tidak sia-sia kita ngobrolin Hibari sampai jam 2 pagi…fiuh…

Undine: hah? Apa hubungannya? =="

Nadia: karena hibari mirip hiruma…KAMI KOROSU!

Undine: GYA~!

(ini fandom ES 21, bukan KHR!)*dihajar*

Baikkkk! Readers, terima kasih sudah membaca! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, semoga kalian menyukainya ya! Jangan lupa read n review!


	6. Fashion Fiesta

Maafkan undine yang telat ngapdet ya…guru-guruku tercinta langsung ngasih seabrek tugas dan ulangan begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di kelas.

Terima kasih banyak untuk: **Iin cka you-nii, Cielheart Ie'chan, Mitama-chan, Maido Akasuna Renarai, Nofaz, SalmaHimawariOsama-26 **dah kubales lewat PM ya…

Dan ini balasan untuk yang lain:

**Just reader 'Monta: **salam kenaaal! Hehehe, iya, ini idenya sepupuku NadiAkuma. Gapapa, makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri, hehehe. Wah, makasih banyak pujiannya….siap! xD

**Zzz: **hehehe…udah, doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

**Chopiezu: **aku gak sempet2 mau main. Aku suka sekali royal casual! London n Tokyo street juga keren! Fashion buat gondolier? Liat aja Aria, nyehehehe. Iya, ada di sini lhoo… ^^v

**Just reader 'saori: **TERIMA KASIIIIIIIH! xD makasih makasih makasiiih!

**Someone: **hahaha, aku mau buatin, tapi gimana ngeliatnya? Heheh. Ampun….jangan todong saya… ^^

**Nabilla-chan'tik: **wah, sebetulnya mau aja, tapi nunggu yang punya ide ya. Kalo rapat terakhirku sama Nadia, chapter depan adalah chap terakhir…tapi kita lihat aja yah…makasih dah ngereview!

Ini dia Montarou Tales!

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**The Montarou Tales**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Nadia Akuma & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke **

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC!**

**Monta's POV**

Setelah terjadi beberapa masalah dengan para model, kini aku sudah bisa merasa lega karena situasi sudah aman. Gambar rancangan sudah jadi seratus persen, dan proses pengerjaan sudah dua hari ini kami kerjakan. Kerajaan juga memberikan pemberitahuan untuk para peserta agar mengirimkan gambar rancangan mereka untuk diaudisi. Mereka yang lolos ke final akan menampilkan karya mereka di panggung kerajaan. Semoga saja aku menang audisi itu. Aku yakin pasti bisa, MAX!

"Waktu empat bulan bukan waktu yang singkat kok," kataku pada teman-teman. Kami duduk melingkar di ruang tengah rumah Taki. Ruang tengah itu tidak seberapa besar, jadi, dempet-dempetan.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Suzuna.

Aku tertawa menyindir. "Itu kalau kita memikirkan: 'tinggal empat bulan!' yang benar adalah, 'masih ada empat bulan!'. Jadi, percayalah pada kemampuan kita dan berpikirlah optimis."

"Wuah, gagahnya," puji Sena.

"Berjuanglah, Monta-kun," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum. Gyaaa….Mamori-san!

"Keh, jangan hanya omong saja! Buktikan kemampuanmu!" tegur salah seorang pengacau yang lagi asyik memoles senapan-senapannya sampai mengilat.

Ugh. Aku menggeram menahan marah.

"Baik, ayo kita mulai bekerja lagi!" kataku pada semuanya. Mereka menyahut dengan semangat. Seorang 'suruhan' Hiruma bernama Ishimaru pergi mengantar kopian rancanganku ke istana, aku dan Sena menggunting kain sesuai ukuran para model, Musashi dan Kurita mengurus kain untuk obi, sementara Suzuna dan Mamori membuat aksesoris. Taki bertugas menjaga warung, yang semoga saja, dia bisa.

-XxX-

**Kediaman Keluarga Hosokawa**

**Normal POV**

Ikkyu mendengarkan hasil laporan para anteknya dengan seksama. Mereka menceritakan tentang rancangan kimono yang akan dibuat Monta, dengan 'loli' serta 'gothic emo'-nya.

"Kalau dia mau mencoba membuat kimono yang keluar dari tradisi, maka aku akan tetap mempertahankan tradisi," ia berkomentar, "semua orang akan lihat keunggulan kimono Hosokawa."

Tak lama Unsui masuk bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Agon tak nampak bersamanya.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau berhasil?" tanya Ikkyu _to the point_.

"Sayang sekali, harus kukatakan bahwa rencana kita gagal karena beberapa pihak yang mengganggu," jawab Unsui pelan.

"Pengganggu?" tanya Ikkyu.

"Ya, saat kami hampir berhasil mencelakai Kobayakawa dan Taki, muncul seorang teman mereka. Ia berprofesi sama dengan Kobayakawa, samurai berkaki cepat yang bernama Kaitani Riku," jelas Unsui. Ia melanjutkan, "Sementara saat adikku akan membawa lari Anezaki, Polisi Hiruma yang kabarnya sedang pergi ke luar kota rupanya datang untuk menyelamatkan geisha itu. Ia sengaja menyebarkan rumor bahwa ia akan pergi dinas, namun ternyata mengawasi Anezaki seharian."

"Huh. Itu bukan kabar bagus," gerutu Ikkyu. "tapi tak apa, aku sudah tahu kimono aneh macam apa yang akan dibuat Si Raimon itu. Aku akan mengalahkannya, pasti."

-XxX-

**Nampaknya takdir memang mempertemukan Raimon dan Hosokawa untuk bersaing memenangkan kompetisi. Rancangan-rancangan kimono yang mereka kirim berhasil menarik perhatian Raja dan Permaisuri. Dua keluarga ini telah berhasil masuk final, yang itu berarti, penilaian langsung di depan Raja, Permaisuri, serta beberapa juri ahli yang dipilih istana. Sementara pembuat kimono lain yang tidak masuk final harus tetap mewujudkan rancangan mereka dan mengikuti bazaar yang diadakan di istana pada saat hari H. Semua rakyat akan berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pentas tersebut.**

**Empat bulan sudah berlalu, dan inilah saatnya kimono-kimono Raimon dan Hosokawa diadu. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?**

-XxX-

Sena menepuk bahu Monta yang terlihat tegang. Pagi ini mereka berangkat dengan kereta kuda yang milik, atau, dirampok, oleh Hiruma untuk pergi ke istana. Semua kimono dan peralatannya telah dimasukkan ke dalam peti-peti yang terkunci aman dan dikawal oleh Ha-ha Bersaudara di dalam kereta kuda. Musashi, Kurita, dan teman Kurita yang bernama Komusubi juga naik di salah satu kereta kuda (yang kelihatan sangat menderita karena berat badan Mr.K) sebagai staf Monta. Staf yang lain seperti Ishimaru dan Taki ada di kereta kuda satunya. Suzuna dan Mamori naik di kereta kuda yang sama, untuk urusan berdandan, katanya. Sena akan naik kereta kuda bersama Monta, sementara yang memimpin jalan di depan adalah Hiruma.

"Semua sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat," ujar Sena pada Monta. Monta mengangguk.

"Semuanya…akan dipertaruhkan di sini…," gumam Monta. Tapi Monta tetaplah orang yang optimis. Ia menepis keraguannya dengan senyum, dan naik ke kereta kudanya. Rombongan itupun pergi dari sana.

-XxX-

Panggung depan istana terlihat begitu megah, dengan bentuk T, karpet merah, kursi-kursi para juri di bagian depan berwarna hitam-emas, dan singgasana berwarna sama di sisi kanan. Para prajurit bersiap disekitar panggung, supaya tidak ada penonton yang berusaha naik ke panggung untuk—

"KYAAA! Itu dia! Itu DIA!" seorang gadis remaja bersama beberapa temannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah singgasana. Segerombolan ibu-ibu bahkan nenek-nenek juga berusaha melihat ke arah singgasana.

"Kyaaaa~! Kaisar Yamatoooo! Kaisar Yamatooo!"

Nama Sang Kaisar diteriakkan dari seluruh penjuru terutama oleh kaum hawa. Yamato yang dikawal ketat itu tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya sesaat sebelum kembali menggandeng permaisurinya dan mempersilakannya duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Permaisuriiii! Permaisuriiii!" teriakan-teriakan lain dari para lelaki membahana. Karin hanya tersenyum tersipu pada mereka. Ia dan Kaisar mengenakan kimono warna senada, dan duduk berdampingan di singgasana.

"Ramai sekali," ujar Yamato pada Karin, "aku sungguh bersemangat."

"Penggemarmu tak ada habisnya," ujar Karin saat melihat segerombolan gadis histeris melihat Yamato.

"Jangan begitu," elak Yamato, "kau juga punya banyak fans di sebelah sana."

Yamato membelai rambut Karin yang pirang itu karena gemas melihat wajahnya yang tersipu. Kekecewaan terlihat di mata para penggemar Yamato, namun mereka sudah punya pengganti yang akan diteriakkan namanya. Penasihat Taka datang dikawal oleh pengawal, berdiri tepat di sisi kanan Yamato. Ratusan perempuan meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Tapi seperti biasa, Taka hanya menghela nafas kalem.

"Yang Mulia," Pengawal Shin menghampiri Yamato, "bisakah acaranya dimulai sekarang?"

"Iya, tentu," jawab Yamato sambil mengangguk. Shin mengisyaratkan pengawal di _backstage_ untuk segera memanggil MC dan memulai acara. Sementara itu Monta dkk tengah melakukan _finishing_ bagi para modelnya. Mamori dengan riasan _smoky eyes_ dan Suzuna dengan _lip gloss_ pink sedang memakai aksesoris masing-masing.

"Selamat datang semuanya!" seorang MC berambut cokelat pendek, bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah ganteng sukses menarik perhatian penonton.

"KYAAA~! SAKURABA-SAMA!" teriakan-teriakan kembali terdengar.

Sakuraba tertawa singkat, "Baiklah, di hari yang berbahagia ini pertama-tama kuucapkan salam hormat untuk Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Beri tepuk tangan sambutan untuk mereka!"

"Hidup Yang Mulia Kaisar! Hidup Yang Mulia Permaisuri!" rakyat bersorak dengan gembira.

"Pagi ini saya bertugas untuk membawakan acara kompetisi kimono kerajaan yang telah sampai pada babak final, menghasilkan dua kontestan terbaik dari seluruh negeri: Raimon dan Hosokawa!" ujar Sakuraba semangat tapi tetap sopan.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah.

"BAHAHAH! Suasananya sangat ramai!" Pengawal Ootawara ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

"Kemudian, saya akan memperkenalkan para juri ahli yang akan menilai kimono-kimono kedua peserta tadi!" lanjut Sakuraba. Sekarang semua mata memandang ke kursi para juri. Tampak empat orang juri di sana, dan diantara para juri…sepertinya…ada raksasa…

"Yang pertama!" Sakuraba membaca gulungan kain yang berisi daftar nama-nama juri. "pengamat _fashion _ dari Italia, Reiji Maruko, eh Marco!"

Lelaki yang bernama Marco itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil merapikan rambutnya yang di-_highlight_. Jas yang disampirkan di bahu juga melengkapi penampilannya.

"_Buongiorno,_" sapanya, "aku suka kimono biru mudamu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakuraba, "lalu yang di sebelahnya, seorang _fashionista_ di kalangan wanita tentunya, Maruko Himuro!"

Perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah judes itu hanya mendengus.

"Tak kusangka kau mau ikut juga, Maria," kata Marco.

"Gara-gara kau," jawab Himuro kesal sambil membuang muka. Anting silver panjangnya berayun.

"Ah, lalu…yang di tengah itu…siapa ya?" tanya Sakuraba bingung. Ada orang berbadan besar dan kekar seperti raksasa di tengah Marco dan Himuro. Dia lagi nyengir.

"Dia _bodyguard_ kami," jawab Marco santai, "namanya Gaou."

"O-oh…begitu," Sakuraba mengangguk karena sedikit ngeri. "Baiklah, untuk juri yang sangat ahli di bidang budaya tradisional, Yamabushi!"

Lelaki berwajah 'tua' yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum riang, "Terima kasih sudah mengundangku!"

Sakuraba tersenyum, "Yang terakhir, pemilik merk barang-barang _fashion_ terkemuka dari Mesir, SPHINX_, _Harao!"

Lelaki yang bernama Harao itu datang dengan dandanan 'Mesir Abis', disertai dua perempuan cantik bergaya Cleopatra yang mengipasinya di sisi kanan dan kiri. Dan ternyata…ada raksasa lagi di belakang Harao…

"Maaf Tuan Harao, yang dibelakang Anda itu…siapa ya?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Dia _bodyguard_ku, perkenalkan, namanya Banba," jawab Harao sambil lirik-lirikan sinis dengan Marco. Banba yang tadinya hanya memasang wajah kaku dan serius, diberi tatapan menantang dari Gaou. Sekarang diantara Banba dan Gaou seperti ada petir yang menyambar.

Sakuraba segera mendinginkan suasana, "Saya mewakili Kerajaan Teikoku mengucapkan selamat datang bagi para juri. Dan jangan lupa, setelah penampilan para kontestan, akan ada seniman terkenal yang menghibur kita semua! Ada yang bisa tebak siapa dia?"

Semua penonton berbisik-bisik. Siapa ya? Sinta dan Jojo? Avenged Sevenfold? Jealkb? Back-on? Gigi? Westlife? Shakira? Wali Band? Wali Songo?

"Nantikan saja penampilan _The Red Eye: _Akaba!" seru Sakuraba. Semua penonton wanita langsung histeris (lagi).

"Baik, tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi, kita akan sambut penampilan dari kontestan pertama: Hosokawa!" ujar Sakuraba sambil mempersilakan para model dari kimono Hosokawa untuk memulai _fashion show_ mereka. Musik berirama tradisional Jepang tapi _nge-beat_ terdengar. Para model keluar dengan kimono-kimono mewah khas Hosokawa, dengan warna merah, emas, motif bambu, bunga sakura, Fujiyama, capung, dan naga. Kamiya juga terlihat menjadi model untuk mereka.

"Ah!" Mamori yang mengintip dari _backstage_ terkejut melihat dua orang model wanita Hosokawa, "mereka 'kan teman-temanku di Kuroi Sakura! Sara dan Ako!"

"Tch," gerutu Hiruma, "Palingan juga diancam sama Geng Mafia Shinryuuji. Rambut medusa sialan itu!"

Mamori terlihat sedikit khawatir, lalu melihat ke Hiruma yang sudah siap dengan kimono hitam panjang bermotif tengkoraknya. Terlihat sangat pas dengan wajah setannya. Tapi, dalaman _turtleneck_-nya membuat dia terlihat…

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori tersenyum malu, "kau terlihat, mm…tampan. Pas sekali."

Hiruma melirik datar. "Kau terlihat jelek," balasnya. Mamori mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Monta polos. Tadi dia tidak mendengarkan karena sedang konsentrasi memasang bawahan Sena.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Monyet. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu," jawab Hiruma kasar. Sekarang Monta yang mendengus kesal.

Sesi pertama untuk kimono pria dan wanita, serta kimono berpasangan telah selesai. Akan ada jeda waktu lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk mengganti baju para model. Yah, memakai kimono memang tidak bisa cepat-cepat! Sementara itu, Sakuraba akan menjelaskan kimono-kimono yang sudah ditampilkan.

"Motif naga memang sangat mendominasi kimono Hosokawa. Dari segi warna, juga terlihat mewah dan tradisional. Sebentar lagi akan kita saksikan kimono untuk Raja dan Permaisuri!" kata Sakuraba.

Kamiya dan Ako menampilkan kimono masih dengan model tradisional, tapi dengan warna dan motif ala Yunani. Warna krem dan aksesoris mahkota dari daun, serta gelang-gelang emas yang mereka pakai, misalnya.

"Hmm…," senyum Yamato mengembang, "_I like that._"

"Koizumi Karin _like this_!" ujar Karin sambil tersenyum juga. Emang status Facebook?

"Istriku, namamu 'kan bukan Koizumi Karin lagi, tapi Yamato Karin," tegur Yamato.

Karin langsung gelagapan, "Ah! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

"Ah, nggak pa-pa," Yamato menoleh lalu mengedipkan mata, "lagipula kau terlihat sangat mempesona hari ini."

Karin langsung terhuyung mau pingsan dipuji seperti itu. Yamato dengan panik menyuruh Taka memanggil Tabib Takami. Karin, Karin…

"Itulah tadi penampilan dari kimono Hosokawa! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" kata Sakuraba yang langsung diikuti tepuk tangan penonton. "Sekarang kita dengarkan komentar para juri!"

Ikkyu dan para model maju ke depan, berdiri berjejer di sebelah Sakuraba.

Himuro langsung angkat bicara, "Kau ini tergila-gila sama naga, ya? Hah."

Ikkyu langsung cemberut mendengar komentar sarkastis itu.

"Wow…komentar yang sedikit…menusuk," celetuk Sakuraba, "lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Marco?"

"Aku cukup kagum melihat keteguhanmu memegang nilai-nilai tradisional Jepang," ujar Marco, "kimono bergaya Yunani yang kautampilkan diakhir cukup membuat kejutan. _Bello_."

Para pendukung Hosokawa langsung bertepuk tangan meriah.

Kini giliran Yamabushi. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"YAMABUSHI _LIKE THIS_!" katanya heboh dengan air mata haru. GUBRAK!

"Aku suka kimono-kimono mewah itu," komentar Harao, "untuk kimono Yunani, lain kali kau bisa mencoba kimono ala Mesir…"

"Dasar," celetuk Banba.

"Nah, itu tadi komentar para juri. Apakah sang desainer Hosokawa Ikkyu mau memberikan tanggapan?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," ujar Ikkyu dengan wajah serius, "Naga adalah simbol kekuatan, keberanian, dan kebijaksanaan yang sangat erat dengan nilai tradisional kita. Untuk itulah aku menggunakannya. Kemudian setelah memperhatikan Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri, saya merasa cocok jika kimono yang dibuat adalah kimono beraksen Yunani untuk mengedepankan kemewahan dari sebuah kerajaan. Itu saja."

"Yak, itu dia tanggapan Tuan Hosokawa mengenai komentar para juri. Setelah ini mari kita sambut kontestan kedua: Raimon!" kata Sakuraba.

Monta dkk sedang berkumpul untuk _briefing_ terakhir mereka sebelum tampil.

"Aku yakin kita bisa menang," ujar Monta optimis meskipun tangannya gemetaran, "tampilkan yang terbaik! Kumohon bantuan kalian semua!"

"YA~! Ayo semangat!" Suzuna meloncat dengan sesuatu di kakinya.

"Lho? Kau tidak pakai geta?" tanya Sena.

"Yo-nii membelikanku benda bernama _inline skate_ ini sebagai syarat supaya aku mau mendandani Mamo-nee!" jawab Suzuna riang. Semua _sweatdrop_.

"Penjual dango bodoh. Jangan bilang-bilang," desis Hiruma sangar.

"Fufufufu~! Maaf~!" Suzuna tertawa licik.

"Sekarang waktunya kita tampil. Jangan sia-siakan semua kerja keras kita!" sentak Hiruma pada semuanya. Monta ngalah deh, kalau sama pemimpin yang satu ini.

Mendengar itu, semua menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, mengumpulkan setiap keberanian yang ada, dan keyakinan untuk menang.

Hiruma menatap mereka semua dengan tajam.

"Kita…," Hiruma menarik nafas, "BUNUH MEREKA! YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!" semua ikut berteriak.

"Sena, ayo!" ajak Suzuna pada Sena untuk naik ke panggung. Lagu Sakura Biyori dari Hoshimura Mai langsung mengalun. Sena jalan duluan di depan, agak gemetaran, lalu Suzuna. Kimono Sena yang berwarna kalem dengan aksen merah dan emas memukau mata para penonton. Begitu juga kimono Suzuna yang serba ungu. Gadis itu meluncur dengan _inline skate _barunya, membuat semua penonton terbengong-bengong.

Sena telah sampai di ujung panggung, dan ia bingung harus berpose seperti apa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk-nunduk sambil tersenyum garing. Suzuna hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum saat Sena berbalik dan kembali ke _backstage_, dan gilirannya untuk berpose sekarang.

'G-gawat…harus berpose seperti apa ya? Aku juga bingung!' ujar Suzuna panik dalam hati. Akhirnya keluar juga ke-khasan Suzuna, mengangkat satu tangan dan berteriak ceria, "YA~!"

Ia berputar untuk berbalik dan meluncur cepat untuk 'kabur' ke _backstage_ karena malu setengah mati.

"Ah, dasar mereka itu," Riku yang ada di tengah-tengah penonton berkomentar. Ia datang bersama Kid dan temannya Tetsuma.

Sakuraba mengambil alih sesi satu yang baru saja berakhir.

"Karena model yang digunakan Raimon untuk kimono pria-wanita dan berpasangan sama, maka sesi satu diakhiri sekarang. Seperti yang Anda semua lihat, Raimon memilih model tradisional dengan warna-warna cerah. Kimono seperti apakah yang akan ditampilkan selanjutnya?"

Sesampainya di _backstage_, Sena dan Suzuna langsung kena semprot Hiruma.

"DASAR BODOH! GERAKAN MACAM APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU, HAH? PAYAH KALIAN! HUUUUH! PAYAH!"

Hiruma marah tidak karuan. Mamori berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalian ini…," hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari Monta. Ia kelihatan sedih. Dengan rasa bersalah Sena dan Suzuna masuk ke ruang ganti masing-masing. Mamori ikut Suzuna dan Monta ikut Sena.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Monta," ujar Sena sedih saat Monta sedang membuat aksen Victorian di lehernya.

"Sudahlah," Monta menjawab, "lakukan saja yang terbaik."

Pada saat yang bersamaan Sena dan Suzuna keluar dari ruang ganti. Mereka bersiap untuk naik ke panggung.

"Ganbatte yo!" kata Monta. Begitu juga Mamori.

Sena menelan ludah. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Monta lagi.

"S-Suzuna," panggil Sena gugup.

"Apa?" Suzuna menoleh.

"B-bisakah...bisakah kau…memegang tanganku?" tanya Sena dengan ekspresi wajah seperti akan ada truk menabraknya.

"Hah?" Suzuna kaget, "k-kenapa?"

"Kalau aku yakin kau ada bersamaku…aku pasti bisa berani melakukan apapun," kata Sena, menatap ke depan.

Suzuna tertegun sesaat, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ia mengangguk dan menggandeng Sena erat-erat. Mereka berdua lalu menaiki tangga ke panggung dengan senyum terhebat yang mereka miliki. Suzuna tidak memakai _inline skate_-nya kali ini, melainkan _platform heels_.

Lagu Lollipop dari Big Bang dan 2NE1 mengalun. Benar saja, Sena terlihat lebih santai daripada sebelumnya, dengan Suzuna sebagai pasangannya. Mereka berdua maju ke depan dan berpose dengan kompak. Sena yang ada di sisi kanan berputar sedikit ke kanan, menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang dan tersenyum ramah pada semuanya.

"Wah…model prianya ternyata cakep juga," celetuk seorang penonton. Kimono aksen Victorian dengan warna biru tua-emas itu terlihat sangat mewah pada Sena.

"Bagus, Senaaa! Suzuna jugaa!" teriak Riku semangat.

Sementara Suzuna dengan model kimono lolinya, berpose imut di sebelah Sena. Ia tersenyum, mengedipkan sebelah mata, tangan kanan di pinggang dan jari tangan kiri membentuk huruf V. Dua pribadi yang berbeda, tapi entah kenapa terlihat seimbang di atas panggung.

"Kimononya imut sekali!" Wakana yang sedang mengantar teh pada para juri spontan berkomentar., "sepatunya juga!

Obi hijau muda terang dengan pita besar di belakangnya terlihat ketika Sena dan Suzuna berbalik. Sena langsung menggandeng tangan Suzuna.

"S-Sena?" Suzuna menoleh dengan wajah tersipu. Sena hanya tersenyum lembut.

Kini tiba saatnya Hiruma dan Mamori naik ke atas panggung.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, geisha sialan," Hiruma berkata sebelum naik panggung, "aku ini suka berbohong."

Mamori mengernyit. Apa maksudnya?

_Hiruma melirik datar. "Kau terlihat jelek!"_

Mamori terkesiap. Jadi…itu tadi bohong? Berarti sebenarnya…

"Jangan kelamaan bengong! Ayo!" Hiruma nyengir dan menggandeng Mamori naik ke panggung.

"Mamori-san…..cantiiiik sekaliiii…," kata Monta sambil sempoyongan karena terpesona.

Seketika langit yang tadinya cerah menjadi gelap. Angin berhembus kencang. Semua penonton terdiam ketakutan. Seperti bakal ada bencana yang datang…

"A-ada apa ini?" gumam Sakuraba bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah lagu Ankoku Tengoku dari Ali Project diperdengarkan.

Hiruma keluar duluan, dengan wajah seratus persen seram. Mata hijaunya berkilat memelototi setiap penonton dan juri. Sebetulnya Mamori yang sekarang berjalan disebelahnya mau memarahinya, tapi berhubung tema mereka kali ini agak seram, mata biru safir itu juga mengeluarkan tatapan tajam.

Semua seakan terbius dengan pasangan itu. Nuansa merah hitam dengan motif tengkorak yang ada di kimono Hiruma menambah aura kegelapan orang itu. Kalau tadi Sena memakai kain sebagai bawahan, maka Hiruma memakai celana panjang. Mamori yang memakai atasan bahu terbuka dan rok pendek tetap terlihat anggun, namun juga seksi dan seram sekaligus.

"I-itu malaikat yang kerasukan setan," celetuk Sakuraba pelan.

"Cantik, tapi seram yah," Karin berkomentar.

Tiba-tiba setelah selesai berpose berdua, (Hiruma dan Mamori saling memunggungi dengan Hiruma melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, Mamori berkacak pinggang sambil tangan kiri memamerkan revolver pinjaman dari Hiruma, mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan mafia.) Hiruma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan AK-47 dan menodong para juri.

"AWAS KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERI NILAI BAGUS PADA KAMI! YA-HA!" teriaknya.

"IYA, ITU BENAR! AHAHAHAHAH!" sekarang Mamori yang tertawa seram.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" penonton bergidik.

"Senjata yang sangat bagus. Meskipun kelihatannya serampangan dan menyeramkan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti orang yang sangat pintar," kata Yamato dengan tatapan absolut. Karin hanya tersenyum garing.

Pentas kimono Raimon diakhiri dengan lagu Be Free dari Rikkenzu. Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta keluar menyusul dengan tertunduk malu akibat ulah Hiruma dan Mamori.

"M-mari kita dengarkan komentar para juri," kata Sakuraba agak grogi. Hiruma dengan jahil menodongkan senapan ke kepalanya.

"Bagus sekali. Gothic emo yang benar-benar terasa. Aku suka," Himuro berkomentar singkat.

"Yeah, aku setuju dengan Maria. Loli, Victorian dan gothic emo benar-benar gebrakan baru. Namun nuansa tradisionalnya juga tetap terlihat," kata Marco.

"Aku setuju," kata Yamabushi sambil mengangguk, "yang kalian tampilkan benar-benar baru!"

"Kombinasi yang bagus…," ujar Harao, "lain kali cobalah menggabungkan dengan aksen padang pasir…"

"Kalau menurutku, pitch controlnya kurang!" celetuk Ootawara.

"Ini bukan kontes menyanyi!" tegur Ikari.

"Respon yang sangat bagus dari para juri! Bagaimana komentar Anda, Tuan Raimon?" tanya Sakuraba.

Monta cengar-cengir nyombong dipuji begitu. Namun dibalik itu, ia juga merasa terharu bisa sampai di atas sini.

"Ah…iya…terima kasih banyak," kata Monta, berusaha terlihat berwibawa dengan kimono putih-emasnya, "kami mencoba menampilkan sesuatu yang baru namun tetap tidak menghilangkan nilai tradisional yang sudah ada. Inilah akulturasi yang coba kuperkenalkan pada semuanya. Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukainya."

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Para juri, pejabat istana, semua kelihatan puas dengan apa yang disajikan Monta. Di belakang panggung, Ikkyu merasa kalah saing.

"Penonton sekalian, itulah tadi _fashion show_ dari kedua peserta, Hosokawa dan Raimon. Selama para juri berdiskusi, mari kita sambut bintang tamu kali ini: Akaba!" ujar Sakuraba bersemangat. Penonton histeris melihat lelaki berambut merah, bermata merah, dan memakai kimono biru gelap dan merah. Sebuah gitar berwarna biru keunguan turut melengkapi aksinya. Ia berjalan tenang dan berdiri di depan _standing microphone_. Ia memakai _sunglass_nya dan menyapa para penggemarnya di bawah panggung.

"Fuu…apa kabar semuanya?" sapa Akaba, "kuucapkan salam hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"KYAA! AKABAA! AKABAA!" segerombolan gadis kembali berteriak-teriak. Dari tadi teriak terus, nggak capek apa?

"Woah, kaya' kenal?" kata Kotaro yang sedang berjalan-jalan di bazaar bersama Julie. Informasi: kedai taiyaki tutup sementara!

"Itu 'kan teman kita, Akaba…," kata Julie sambil melihat-lihat kimono.

"Oh, iya," kata Kotaro sambil nyisir, "artis nggak smart."

"Kotaro! Kotaro! Aku mau kimono ungu tua-merah yang ada motif laba-laba bergitar!" teriak Julie semangat.

"Hah?" Kotaro bengong. Kembali ke acara.

"Untuk lagu yang akan kumainkan hari ini, adakah yang mau me-_request_?" tanya Akaba.

Penonton bersahutan meminta lagu kesenangan mereka dimainkan.

"KEONG RACUN!"

"SUSIS!"

"MUNGKINKAH!"

"AZZA!"

"JUDI!"

"AMNESIA!"

"CINTA MATI II!"

"Fuu…baiklah, baiklah," Akaba menenangkan para penonton yang teriakannya makin nggak karuan, "sebagai pembuka, aku akan memainkan lagu ending dari Spongebob Squarepants."

"Hore! Spongebob Squarepants! Aku suka banget!" kata Omosadake lebay.

"Hah? Apaan tuh Spongebob?" tanya Satake.

"Payah kau! Itu lho, yang di Nickelodeon…," jawab Yamaoka. Satake bertambah heran.

-XxX-

"Mari beri tepuk tangan meriah sekali lagi untuk Akaba!" kata MC Sakuraba pada penonton. Akaba melambaikan tangan sebelum turun dari panggung. Ia memainkan beberapa lagu, dengan aksi terakhir bermain samisen.

"Sekarang adalah saat-saat yang paling kita nantikan: pengumuman pemenang!" ujar Sakuraba sambil maju ke depan panggung. Para juri terlihat telah memutuskan siapa pemenangnya. Nama pemenang ditulis didalam gulungan kain, yang sekarang telah berpindah tangan ke Sakuraba.

"Hasilnya ada di sini," katanya, "untuk para kontestan, Hosokawa dan Raimon, dipersilakan naik ke atas panggung!

Ikkyu dan Monta naik berbarengan. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang, dan mereka sempat melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada lawan.

"Akan segera kuumumkan…," Sakuraba membuka gulungan kain perlahan, mengintipnya, lalu menggulungnya kembali dengan cepat.

"Ini dia…," gumam Monta.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," ujar Ikkyu sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakuraba menghela nafas sebentar, dan kembali bicara.

"Pemenang Kompetisi Kimono Kerajaan adalah…."

[to be continued…]

Undine: *pingsan*

Nadia: hoi! Ngapain pingsan segala?

Undine: capek tahu!

Nadia: semangat, semangat, nih kukasih cola…

Undine: aku nggak suka cola…emang Don Patch…

Nadia: jangan begitu…kau pasti bisa semangat lagi…

Undine: b-bisakah? Bisakah aku bangkit kembali?*mengepalkan tangan*

Nadia: …

Undine: Bisakah?

Nadia: NGGAK MUNGKIN. Nggak! Mung! Kin!*cilukba*

Undine: *smirk* Kubunuh kau….

Readers, tak usah pedulikan obrolan gak guna ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Tak terasa Montarou Tales akan tamat. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, jangan lupa reviewnya! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

See ya soon!


	7. Happiness Forever

Halo semua!

Hmhm…akhir-akhir ini sepi ya? Apa kalian sedang banyak kegiatan? Hehehe.

Yap, luangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca chapter terakhir Montarou Tales ya!

Undine dan Nadia mengucapkan terima kasih: **Maido Akasuna Renarai, hamazaki youichi, Iin cka you-nii, Nofaz, Vhy Otome Saoz, ShiroNeko-XD **sdah dibales lewat PM ya!

Juga yang lain:

**Just reader 'saori: **iya, ini chap trakir. Makasih banyak, hehehe. Pesen sama Monta, ya…

**Zzz: **aku jugaaa! Thanks!

**Just reader 'Monta: **makasih pujiannya. Harao dipilih karena dia lebih fabulous dari mizumachi, hahaha. Lagian mizumachi juga gak peduli sama baju yang dia kenakan, hahahaha*dilempar* mizumachi akan ada di sini. Iya, soal itu akan terjawab di sini.

**Salma: **hehehehe…wah iya aku juga suka banget lagu itu. Makasih ya!

**NadiAkuma: **dasar bodoh*ala Rukawa, hatenko datang* OYABIN! Apa yang terjadi? Tidaaaaaaaaak….

**Nabilla chan-'tik: **makasih ya. Hahaha, iya asik tuh cinta satu malam! ^^v

**Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo: **nyehehehe, makasih ripyunya. Siap!

**Someone: **ada…cari aja pake andon_inochi()yahoo(.)com. Jangan lupa hilangkan tanda kurungnya….aku akan buat, tapi nggak sekarang ^^ makasih!

Baik! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**The Montarou Tales**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Nadia Akuma & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke **

**Song: Bukan Pujangga-Base Jam, Pandangan Pertama-RAN**

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC!**

**Monta's POV**

"Akan segera kuumumkan…," Sakuraba membuka gulungan kain perlahan, mengintipnya, lalu menggulungnya kembali dengan cepat.

"Ini dia…," gumamku.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," ujar Ikkyu sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakuraba menghela nafas sebentar, dan kembali bicara.

"Pemenang Kompetisi Kimono Kerajaan adalah…."

Aku berusaha mengatasi degup jantungku. Kulirik Ikkyu yang mengerutkan alis, memusatkan konsentrasi. Seluruh penonton beserta kaisar dan permaisuri ikut tegang.

"Pemenangnya adalah…," Sakuraba tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya mengumumkan, "Kimono Keluarga Raimon!"

…

…

Kimono Keluarga Raimon? Raimon?

AKU?

Aku bisa merasakan seluruh udara memenuhi paru-paruku, mataku mulai basah, dan aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"BERHASIL, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

"HOREEEEEEEEE! HIDUP RAIMON! HIDUP RAIMON!"

Seluruh penonton yang mendukungku bertepuk tangan meriah dan mengelu-elukan nama keluargaku. Aku begitu terharu dan bangga. Segera saja kupasang pose andalanku: mengacungkan jari ke atas!

"SUKSES MAAAX!" teriakku lagi. Para juri, kaisar, dan permaisuri berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan ikut bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia. Aku berhenti berpose dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" kataku berulang-ulang.

"YA-HA!"

Teriakan tadi sepertinya aba-aba, karena setelah itu kulihat kembang api meluncur entah darimana, juga bunyi ledakan petasan-petasan yang meriah. Pasti kerjaan Polisi Hiruma.

"Selamat, Tuan Raimon," Sakuraba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalamiku. Aku menyambutnya sambil tersipu. Aku menoleh ke Ikkyu, ia terlihat sangat kesal dan marah akan kekalahannya.

"Mari kita tanya alasan para juri memilih Kimono Raimon sebagai pemenang," ujar Sakuraba mengambil alih acara.

"Ya, ya…," Yamabushi mengangguk-angguk, "kimono milik Hosokawa, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku memberi skor tinggi untuk motif naga andalannya. Tapi…," ia menoleh ke Harao.

"Tapi, banyaknya unsur baru yang ditambahkan Raimon ke dalam kimononya tanpa menghilangkan unsur tradisional sungguh sangat menarik perhatian kami," lanjut Harao.

"Kami mengharap dengan adanya gebrakan dari Kimono Raimon dapat memacu ide-ide baru dan segar dari pembuat kimono lainnya. _Congratulazione,_" kata Marco. Aku membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Yang gothic emo tadi sepertinya cocok untukmu," kata Marco pada Maria. Maria hanya mendengus.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dan menatapku serius. Ikkyu.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup, takut kalau tiba-tiba dia mengamuk.

"Raimon Montarou…," ia berujar, "akan kuingat namamu. Untuk kali ini, selamat."

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum pede.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Ikkyu-senpai," kataku. Ikkyu agak terkejut aku memanggilnya senpai, tapi ia hanya tersenyum _cool_ lalu turun dari panggung begitu saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah saatnya Penasihat Kerajaan membacakan hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada pemenang kita! Silakan," ujar Sakuraba hormat.

Taka membuka gulungan berwarna hitam-emas dan membacakannya.

"Hadiah untuk pemenang adalah lima ratus keping emas, beserta kontrak eksklusif untuk membuatkan kimono bagi raja dan permaisuri!"

"Pajak hadiah ditanggung pemenang dan dibayarkan ke Polisi Hiruma…," tiba-tiba ada setan berkimono keren ikut berbicara disamping Taka, lalu menghilang dalam sekelebat bayangan.

"Apa itu tadi?" Taka kebingungan.

"YA~! BANZAAAAI!" teriak Suzuna sambil meluncur ke arahku, diikuti Sena, Kurita, Musashi dan yang lainnya.

"A-ha-haaaaa! Aku sudah yakin 120% kalau kita akan menaang! Ahaha!" kata Taki sambil berputar, nggak kalah heboh dengan adiknya.

"Yattaa!" kata Sena semangat sambil merangkulku. Aku balas merangkulnya. Kami tertawa bersama.

"Monta-kun, selamat…," Mamori berkata padaku dengan senyum malaikatnya. Woah….

"Terima kasih banyak, ini berkatmu juga, Mamori-san," ujarku riang. Mamori tertawa kecil.

"Pokoknya jangan lupa bayar pajak, monyet sialan! KEKEKEKE!" Hiruma terkekeh sambil menodongku dengan M-16. Aku bergidik dan pasrah.

"Kegembiraan begitu terasa di sini," Sakuraba kembali berkata, "bolehkah kami tahu akan Anda gunakan untuk apa hadiah kemenangan Anda?"

Aku langsung merasa gugup ditanya seperti itu, apalagi melihat Mamori yang terus tersenyum bangga padaku. Oh…hatiku bergetaar…

"Ha-hadiahnya…"

Saat itu aku teringat Ibu yang sedang menungguku. Aku tersenyum bangga.

"Aku akan membelikan obat supaya Ibuku bisa sembuh dari sakitnya. Setelah itu kami akan membuka butik bersama dan menjalankan kembali bisnis keluarga kami ini!" jawabku mantap.

"Hebat sekali," puji Sakuraba, "kita beri tepuk tangan paling meriah untuk Tuan Raimon dan kawan-kawannya!"

"HORE~! HIDUP TUAN RAIMON!" sorak penonton.

"Wah…," Sakuraba sumringah melihat Akaba yang naik ke atas panggung, "apakah Akaba juga akan memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Tuan Raimon?"

"Fuu…," Akaba membenahi _sunglass_nya, "begitulah."

"Hadiah apakah itu?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Hadiahnya adalah…," Akaba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, "piringan hitam yang berisi lagu-lagu hits-ku, Cinta Satu Malam dan Jatuh Bangun…"

Para penggemar Akaba langsung berteriak histeris. Wah, beruntung sekali diriku!

"Terima kasih banyak!" kataku sambil membungkuk pada Akaba.

"Tidak masalah…ritme kimonomu sangat unik, selamat ya…," ujar Akaba santai. Aku nyengir bangga.

Sebetulnya…

Ada satu lagi tujuanku…

…

Hihihi, aku malu mengatakannya, MAX! Tapi tak apalah, akan kuberitahukan pada kalian.

Aku akan…

Melamar Mamori-san!

-XxX-

Setelah melewati kemeriahan acara kemarin, sekarang aku telah siap dengan barang bawaanku. Aku akan berangkat bersama Sena untuk membeli obat yang dikatakan Ibu.

"Monta-kun mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Mamori yang terlihat…hihihi….cantik banget, hihihi, dengan balutan yukata putih polos. Pagi-pagi ia bangun demi mengantar keberangkatanku. Kami semua menginap di rumah Taki tadi malam.

"Iya, Mamori-san," jawabku sambil menahan…darah yang akan keluar dari hidungku….aaaakh!

"Kalau begitu, bawalah ini sebagai bekal. Sena, jangan lupa memakannya ya?" kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan beberapa onigiri untuk bekal. Sena mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Aku juga.

Ah~ tunggulah Mamori-san…kita akan hidup bahagiaaa!

"Itte kimasu!" kataku dan Sena kompak.

"Itte irasshai!" balas Mamori. Suzuna baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek mata, lalu langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Sena," panggilku di perjalanan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak, kawan," kataku sambil menepuk bahunya. Sena tertawa.

"Sama-sama! Ayo, kita segera beli obat untuk ibumu!" ajaknya semangat.

-XxX-

Aku dan Sena telah membeli obat yang diinginkan Ibu. Ternyata benar, obat itu harganya tiga puluh keping emas! Tapi dengan hadiah kemenanganku yang banyak ini, tentu tidak masalah!

"Ah! Itu dia! Itu dia!" seorang warga dekat rumahku melihatku, "itu pemenang lomba kimono kerajaan! Montarou!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Satu-persatu orang keluar dari rumah mereka, dan mengamatiku.

"M-Monta, ada apa ini?" tanya Sena panik.

"Mereka tetangga-tetanggaku. Sepertinya mereka tahu tentang kemenanganku…"

Baru saja aku menjawab Sena, orang-orang tiba-tiba menyerbu kami.

"Dia kebanggan desa kita! Ayo kita arak dia ke rumahnya!" teriak salah seorang bapak.

"Baik!" sahut yang lain.

"Mukya?" pekikku saat mereka mengangkatku dan mengarakku ramai-ramai ke rumahku.

"Monta!" teriak Sena panik, lalu ia terbawa arus orang-orang.

"Hidup Raimon! Hidup Raimon!" sorak orang-orang.

Saat itu aku merasa berbunga-bunga. Sudah lama aku ingin menjadi kebanggan di desa.

"Nyonya Raimon!" panggil seorang ibu-ibu, "anakmu sudah pulang! Ia telah berhasil!"

Serta-merta aku diturunkan kembali ke tanah. Segera saja aku berlari menemui Ibu.

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku berhasil, Bu!" teriakku, "aku belikan obat untuk Ibu!"

Aku menangis terharu saat menemukan Ibu duduk dan tersenyum di atas kasurnya.

"Bagus sekali, anakku," kata Ibu, "kau telah membuat Ibu bangga…"

"Tentu, MAX!" jawabku semangat.

"Kau telah membuat Ibu bangga meskipun wajahmu itu tidak meyakinkan…," kata Ibu lancar.

"MUKYA?" protesku.

"Sekarang mana obatnya? Ibu mau cepat sembuh! Berbulan-bulan Ibu menunggumu pulang dari perantauan, Maliiiin!" teriak Ibu.

"Aku Monta bu, bukan Malin!" protesku lagi sambil menyerahkan obat yang ada di dalam kendi kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Nak," ujar Ibu.

"Diminum tiga kali sehari ya, bu. Sampai habis," kataku.

"Iya, iya," Ibu mengangguk.

"Bu," panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Malin itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, Ibu juga nggak tahu, terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku," jawab Ibu seadanya. Aku manggut-manggut.

"Permisiiiii!" suara yang kukenal terdengar dari arah pintu, "sumimaseeeeeeen!"

"Eh, Sena!" aku melambai ke temanku yang celingukan itu, "Sena! Masuk saja!"

"Ah! Iya, Monta!"

Sena menunduk-nunduk memasuki rumahku, lalu memberi salam pada Ibuku.

"Wah, temanmu cakep juga, Montarou! Kenal di mana?" tanya Ibu nggak penting.

"Dia yang membantuku selama ini, Bu! Namanya Kobayakawa Senasuke!" jawabku.

"S-salam kenal," ujar Sena sopan.

"Maaf ya, anakku yang bodoh ini sudah menyusahkanmu…," kata Ibu nyebelin.

"Ah, tidak. Monta sudah banyak membantu saya," ujar Sena. Bagus!

"Ibu, setelah ini aku ingin mengajak teman-temanku bersantai di onsen," kataku, "onsen yang paling terkenal di sini! Onsen Kyoshin!"

"Oh, iya iya. Pergilah, traktir teman-teman yang sudah membantumu," kata Ibu.

"Baik! Setelah itu, aku akan membuka butik di kota. Ibu, kita bangkitkan kembali perusahaan Raimon di desa ini! Penjualannya kita lakukan di kota! Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Wah, bagus sekali! Ibu setuju!" Ibuku mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha MAX!" kataku penuh semangat. Semoga saja, semua akan berjalan lancar!

-XxX-

**Monta dan Sena menginap semalam di rumah keluarga Raimon. Setelah memastikan kondisi Ibu Monta stabil, mereka kembali ke Dango Taki. Monta menyampaikan ajakannya ke Onsen Kyoshin pada teman-temannya dan langsung disambut dengan gembira. Sore harinya dengan kereta kuda Hiruma mereka pergi ke sana beramai-ramai. Saat itu, Monta sudah menyiapkan cincin istimewa untuk Mamori. Ia ingin melamar Mamori malam nanti, tepat saat bulan purnama bersinar penuh.**

-XxX-

**Monta's POV**

Kami memasuki pintu masuk onsen yang tidak terlalu luas tapi bertingkat. Itulah ciri khas Onsen Kyoshin. Kami langsung disambut oleh para pegawai sekaligus pengelola onsen.

"Irasshaimase," sapa seorang lelaki yang sumpah tinggi banget dengan wajah serius. Lelaki satunya yang nggak kalah tinggi dan berambut pirang senyam-senyum. Dua wanita cantik juga bersama mereka, satu berambut lurus dan dikuncir kuda, satunya berambut panjang bergelombang.

"I-iya," aku dan Sena menunduk hormat.

"Irasshai, Raimon-sama. Anda semua langsung dapat menikmati fasilitas yang ada di onsen kami. Untuk yang laki-laki, silakan ikut saya," kata pemuda tinggi berambut gelap itu. Aku, Sena, dan yang lain mengikutinya. Untuk Mamori dan Suzuna ikut dengan dua perempuan yang tadi.

"Maaf, nama Anda berdua siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku Mizumachi Kengo!" kata pemuda berambut pirang riang.

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kakei Shun," kata pemuda yang berambut gelap dan bermata toska.

Kami diantar melihat-lihat onsen dan juga kamar VIP tempat kami menginap nanti. Tradisional tapi mewah, MAX!

"Apakah Anda akan langsung ke pemandian?" tanya Kakei.

"Pemandiannya sudah siap kalau kalian mau ke sana sekarang!" Mizumachi menawarkan.

"Bagaimana, Monta?" tanya Kurita.

"Yah, kita langsung saja ke sana. Onsen alami di sini 'kan paling asyik, MAX!" jawabku semangat.

"Kalau begitu mari kami antar!" ajak Mizumachi, "onsennya memang menyenangkan! Kalian juga bisa renang lho! Aku juga suka renang disa—"

"Hentikan. Memalukan," potong Kakei dengan wajah merah karena malu.

-XxX-

Aku dan Sena bersandar pada pinggiran bebatuan yang membatasi pemandian air panas alami ini. Di sebelah kami ada Komusubi Daikichi yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Kurita. Hiruma dan Musashi terlihat anteng-anteng saja di sebelah Kurita.

"Nyaman MAX!" kataku. Air hangatnya membuat pikiran jadi rileks. Ini benar-benar cara bersantai yang pas untuk kami setelah bekerja keras membuat kimono.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengajak kami, Monta," kata Sena.

"Ke! Itu sudah sepantasnya. Mana mau aku kerja rodi untuk monyet itu?" celetuk Hiruma kasar.

"Justru ini tanda terima kasihku!" kataku pada semuanya tanpa menggubris Hiruma.

"Setelah ini, kau akan buka butik?" tanya Musashi.

"Iya, benar. Mohon doa dari kalian semua ya!" jawabku.

"Tentu!" kata Kurita sambil tersenyum.

"Sst, Sena," aku berbisik pada Sena.

"Apa?" ia mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aku mau melamar Mamori-san…," bisikku pelan sampai monyong.

"APA?"

Teriakan Sena sukses memekakkan telinga semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk sisi onsen untuk wanita.

"Senaa! Ada apaaaaa?" tanya Suzuna dari balik dinding tinggi yang memisahkan bagian pria dan wanita.

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, Suzuna!" jawab Sena.

"Oh, gitu!" kata Suzuna lagi, "baiklaah! Mamo-nee! Ayo kita lanjutkan sesi gosip kita tadi!"

"Tch, berisik! Dasar anak kecil," gerutu Hiruma. Tak lama ia menyambar handuk dan pergi dari sana.

"M-Monta?" Sena memanggilku panik, "kau yakin?"

"Yakin, MAX!" jawabku, "dukung aku ya! Tunggulah kabar bahagia dari kami berdua!" kataku.

Sena hanya menatapku khawatir.

-XxX-

Selesai berendam dan mandi, kami berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam yang disajikan. Dua pegawai perempuan yang ternyata bernama Maki dan Otohime melangkah dengan anggun mengantarkan piring-piring besar berisi makanan untuk kami. Ada sashimi, sushi, dan hidangan laut lain andalan Onsen Kyoshin.

"Silakan dinikmati hidangannya!" kata Otohime sebelum permisi untuk pergi.

"Wa….enak….," Kurita berkomentar dengan air liur menetes-netes.

"Ayo semua! Kita makaaan!" ajakku. Mamori Sang Geisha mengambilkan makanan untuk kami dengan lihai. Dia juga menuangkan sake di gelasku lho!

…

Tapi ternyata juga di gelas yang lain.

"YA~! Itadakimasu~!" kata Suzuna sambil menangkupkan tangan. Semua mengikuti.

Kami makan beramai-ramai dengan meriah. Aku sangat bersyukur kalau semuanya senang. Namun ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikiranku: bagaimana caranya aku melamar Mamori nanti, ya?

"Wah! Kurita-san sudah piring ke-25! Sugoi!" teriak Sena. Aku reflek melihat ke Kurita yang sedang lahap makan. Setumpuk piring bertengger disamping mejanya.

"Wah, wah…," kataku kagum pada nafsu makannya yang dahsyat.

Siap-siap minta tambahan makanan, nih…hehehe.

Beberapa saat kemudian baru kusadari kalau Mamori sudah tak ada di dalam ruangan. Suasana yang terlalu meriah membuatku tidak menyadarinya.

"Sena! Mamori-san mana?" tanyaku. Suzuna sedang menuangkan air untuknya.

"HIE?" Sena melihat sekeliling, "iya ya? Mana Mamori-san? Aku juga nggak tahu, Monta!"

Wah, mungkin saja ini kesempatanku! Mungkin dia sedang berada di luar sendirian!

"Kalau gitu aku cari dia dulu ya!" pamitku.

"YA~!" jawab Suzuna.

Aku cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dan mencari Mamori. Di mana ya dia?

"Hai! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mizumachi tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya.

"Apa kau melihat temanku? Gadis berambut cokelat?" tanyaku balik.

Mizumachi berpikir (keras) sejenak.

"Aku lihat! Dia ada di serambi sebelah kanan!" jawabnya.

"Arigatou!" kataku sambil menuju tempat yang dimaksud Mizumachi.

Saat akan mencapai belokan menuju serambi, aku mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku Hiruma?"

DEG!

Mendengar suara setan itu bulu kudukku langsung meremang. Itu 'kan suara Hiruma! Jadi, dia sedang bersama Mamori?

Aku berimpit ke dinding dan mengintip ke serambi. Benar. Mamori dan Hiruma berdiri berdua, menatap langit dengan bulan yang bersinar cerah. Hiruma terlihat kesal, dan Mamori terlihat sedih. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Aku menelan ludah. Pokoknya kalau sampai aku melihat Hiruma mencelakai Mamori, akan kuselamatkan dia, MAX!

"Gomen ne…," Mamori menjawab pelan, "aku hanya merasa tidak pantas memanggilmu dengan Youichi. Semua orang juga memanggilmu Hiruma…"

"Tch," Hiruma menggerutu, "tidak usah pedulikan orang. Panggil saja aku seperti biasa kau memanggilku."

Dari ujung mataku kulihat Mamori tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah…Youichi-kun…," ia menjawab.

Hm? Mempermasalahkan nama panggilan?

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam.

"Satu lagi," Hiruma memecah keheningan, "kau tidak usah bekerja menjadi geisha lagi."

Mukya?

_Aku mungkin bukan pujangga_

_Aku mungkin tak selalu ada_

_Ini diriku apa adanya_

"A-apa?" Mamori tersentak, "kenapa?"

"Pokoknya berhenti jadi geisha," jawab Hiruma sekenanya dan seenaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa," tolak Mamori, "aku 'kan bekerja untuk menghidupi keluargaku…"

"Aku tidak sudi kau diganggu lagi oleh si medusa rambut ungu," kata Hiruma tegas, "kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, karena kau akan menikah denganku."

"HAH?" Mamori tercengang.

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.

_Mungkin aku_

_Bukan pujangga_

_Yang pandai merangkai kata_

Aku membungkam mulutku supaya tidak berteriak. Sial! Apa-apaan Hiruma itu? Bagaimana bisa dia melamar Mamori begitu saja?

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau kau adalah milikku?" kulihat Hiruma melirik Mamori sambil nyengir, "aku tidak terima penolakan."

Mamori mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata biru safirnya, perlahan kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Baiklah…," ia menjawab sambil tertunduk malu, "terima kasih, Youichi-kun…"

_Ku tak selalu_

_Kirimkan bunga _

_Untuk ungkapkan hatiku_

Aku terpekur melihat pemandangan di depanku. Mamori menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hiruma, dan berkata padanya, "Aku mencintaimu."

_Mungkin aku_

_Takkan pernah  
Memberi intan permata  
Mungkin aku_

_Tak selalu  
Ada di dekatmu_

Hiruma tersenyum samar sambil membelai rambut cokelat gadis itu sesaat, lalu kemblai memandang bulan.

Seharusnya…

Aku yang ada di sana…

_Kuingin kau tahu_

_Isi hatiku_

_Ku tak akan lelah_

_Jaga hati ini_

_Hingga dunia tak bermentari_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana, menyimpan kembali kotak berisi cincin yang takkan pernah terpasang di jari manis Anezaki Mamori.

-XxX-

**Aku hanya menceritakan semua ini pada Sena. Sena hanya menyuruhku untuk bersabar atas semua ini. Aku tahu hatiku sangat terluka dan kecewa, tapi aku yakin satu hal. **

**Dewa telah memberiku segalanya; kesehatan Ibu, kekayaan, juga butik yang akan segera kubuka. Namun mungkin memang belum saatnya aku mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat kucintai dan mencintaiku. **

**Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, bahkan sebentar lagi, gadis itu pasti akan datang.**

**Pasti.**

-XxX-

**Beberapa bulan kemudian….**

Hari masih pagi. Aku membersihkan rak-rak tempat kain dengan kemoceng. Hampir seharian aku berada di butikku ini. Aku bekerja sendirian, tetapi Sena dan Suzuna sering mengunjungiku di sini. Sena sekarang telah bekerja di Dango Taki sebagai pengantar pesanan _delivery_, berdua dengan sahabat lamanya, Riku. Kurita juga kadang berkunjung ke sini membawakanku makanan.

Sedangkan Hiruma sudah menjadi jenderal di luar kota, Mamori ikut bersamanya. Mereka berdua sudah menikah satu bulan setelah Hiruma melamar Mamori. Ya, aku datang ke sana, memberi mereka selamat, lalu langsung pulang. Sena menyusulku dan menemaniku yang nangis bombay.

Tapi, apa mau dikata? Kalau Mamori bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia. Mamori sekarang dikenal sebagai 'Nyonya Jenderal Hiruma'.

Seseorang memasuki butikku. Aku belum menyadari kalau dia seorang gadis sampai dia bertanya.

"Wah…bagusnya…," ia melihat sebuah kimono santai dengan motif buah-buahan, "jarang sekali model seperti ini. Berapa harganya ya?"

Mataku bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Kuperhatikan dia sejenak. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dikuncir kuda dengan pita warna putih. Bola matanya hijau—mengingatkanku pada Hiruma, tetapi bola mata hijau ini tidak tajam dan berkilau seperti punya Hiruma. Warna hijaunya sangat damai dan lembut, bagaikan padang rumput yang tertiup angin sepoi. Ia memakai kimono warna kuning pastel yang bagus.

_Lama ku memendam rasa di dada  
Mengagumi indahmu, wahai jelita  
Tak dapat lagi kuucap kata  
Bisuku diam terpesona_

Melihatku bengong, ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Maaf, yang ini berapa ya harganya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah lembut.

Aku benar-benar terpesona.

_Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi milikku  
Tak akan kulepas dirimu, oh kasih  
Dan bila waktu mengizinkanku untuk menunggu...  
dirimu..._

"Cantik, MAX…," tanpa sadar aku berujar.

"Eh?" gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari sebungkus benda yang di bawanya dan memakannya—tunggu, snack pisang?

"Kok malah MAX…?" ia kembali bertanya, "aku tanya ini harganya berapa, ya?"

Wajah bingungnya sangat lucu.

"A-a-a…i-itu….," saat mulai berbicara, aku malah gagap seperti Sena, "i-itu…khusus untukmu, gratis!"

Dia terkejut dan kembali memasang wajah bingung.

"Sungguh!" kataku memantapkan diri, "khusus untukmu, akan kuberikan cuma-cuma. Kau sangat cocok memakainya."

Awalnya gadis itu ragu, namun akhirnya mata hijau itu berbinar, "wah…terima kasih banyak, ya…kamu sangat baik!"

Aku senyam-senyum gaje, lalu bertanya, "anata no namae wa dare desuka?"

"Wa-watashi wa Kiiro Tsubame desu," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Ah, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kiiro-san…," kataku. Ia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum.

Ah, kenapa jadi aneh begini suasananya?

Dia sangat cantik, dan aku yakin hatinya pasti baik. Aku bisa melihat ketulusan dari matanya.

Oke, sebut aku gila, tapi aku tidak mau keduluan lagi oleh pria lain.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" kataku sambil berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dengan kecepatan hampir menyerupai Sena, aku kembali dengan sekotak cincin di tanganku.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi," rasa gugup mulai menjalari seluruh badanku, "a-aku…aku sangat suka padamu…"

Kubuka kotak cincin itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas di dalamnya. Kurasa ukuran jarinya sama dengan Mamori.

"A-apa?" ia kaget, "apa maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku!" kataku cepat sambil memejamkan mata saking takutnya.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Maaf, aku…," akhirnya ada suara.

Ah, baka baka baka! Masa' baru bertemu langsung melamar! Sudah kuduga aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri! Monta ba—

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

_Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta  
Pada pandangan yang pertama  
Sulit bagiku untuk bisa  
Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

"MU-MUKYA?" aku memekik kaget.

"Aku….aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau menjadi peserta lomba kimono kerajaan. Aku terus mengikuti berita tentangmu, juga menjadi pendukungmu saat pentas, dan baru sekarang aku berani untuk datang ke butikmu…untuk melihatmu dari dekat, Raimon-san," katanya dengan pipi memerah.

Aku masih _shock_. Kugampar pipiku sendiri. Sakit. Berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Aku suka Raimon-san," ia mengaku, "aku suka Raimon-san yang selalu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Aku suka Raimon-san yang sangat optimis. Aku mengagumimu," katanya lagi.

"Aku…aku tidak menyangka…," akhirnya aku sanggup berbicara, "aku sangat beruntung ada gadis secantik dan setulus dirimu yang menyukaiku…"

"Iya…," ia tersenyum manis, "jadi…bolehkah aku memakai cincin itu?"

Aku berbinar, "Tentu!"

Saat itulah aku merasa kebahagiaanku telah lengkap. Konyol memang, tapi beginilah awal dari kehidupanku dengan seseorang yang paling istimewa, Tsubame.

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu  
Akhirnya kita berdua bertemu  
Oh diriku tersipu malu  
Melihat sikapmu yang lucu..._

**Ratusan tahun kemudian…**

**Festival Musim Panas Deimon**

**Raimon Tarou's POV**

Festival sudah mulai ramai. Suasana meriah dan agak gaduh, penuh dengan para pedagang yang asyik promosi. Baik pedagang makanan maupun stan bermain.

"Sena," panggilku pada pemuda berambut cokelat disampingku, "mana Mamori-san?"

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang, sabar…," jawab Sena. Aku dan Sena sudah berteman selama kurang lebih setahun. Kami kelas sebelas SMA Deimon dan tergabung dengan klub American football Deimon Devil Bats. Festival musim panas tahun lalu, aku dipaksa datang oleh mantan kapten kami, Hiruma, untuk berlatih dengan semua stan permainan. Saat itu aku mencoba melempar gelang, tapi malah kena anjingnya yang super galak, Cerberus. Jadilah festivalku berakhir dengan lari tunggang-langgang menghindari anjing itu.

"YA~! SENA! MONMON!"

Seorang gadis berambut biru mendatangi kami. Dia adalah Suzuna, cheerleader DDB yang-ehm-pacaran dengan kapten DDB sekarang, Sena.

"Halo semua," sapa seseorang yang kutunggu sejak tadi, Anezaki Mamori. Dia adalah mantan manajer DDB. Wuah…dia terlihat cantik dengan yukata merah marun.

"M-Mamori-san cantik sekali," pujiku, "yukatanya cocok. _Bold_ tapi tetap feminin!"

"Wah, Monta ternyata ngerti juga ya soal pakaian?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Monmon. Kalo yukata-ku bagus 'kan?" tanya Suzuna sambil berputar, memamerkan yukata lavendernya.

Aku sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaan Mamori. Iya juga. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi mengerti sekali soal pakaian? Aku jadi bisa menilai yukata-yukata itu…

Seperti…pernah punya hubungan dekat…

Yukata…

Kimono…

Rasanya…aku punya hubungan erat dengan kimono…apakah…ini adalah kehidupanku di masa lalu?

"Kekekeke! Kalian ngumpul di sini, rupanya!"

Itu dia kapten setan Hiruma. Lamunanku langsung buyar.

Hm, aku agak kaget melihat Hiruma memakai yukata. Yukata hitam-merah yang bagus. Akan lebih cocok kalau diberi motif tengkorak, klop deh seremnya.

…

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh tadi.

-XxX-

Karena keasyikan main menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas bersama Kurita, aku jadi terpisah dengan Mamori. Padahal, malam ini aku mau mengajaknya melihat hanabi berdua. Aku punya tempat rahasia yang bagus!

"Monta, aku lapar," kata Kurita, "kau mau beli makanan?"

"Aku belum lapar," jawabku, "kakak duluan saja."

Kurita pergi bersama Musashi dan Komusubi. Dari jauh terlihat Ha-ha Bersaudara dan Taki sedang lomba melempar gelang. Sena dan Suzuna sedang berdiri di depan stan permen apel.

Ya sudah, mencari Mamori saja.

Aku berjalan dan berjalan melewati keramaian, mencari-cari gadis berambut cokelat itu. Mana ya?

"Sebentar lagi Hanabi! Ayo cepat!" seseorang mengajak temannya untuk segera keluar dari area stan dan pergi ke tanah lapang di pintu masuk area festival.

"Gawat…Mamori belum ketemu," desisku.

PSIU…..CTAR!

"Wah, kawaii!" terdengar teriakan orang-orang.

Kembang api warna-warni mulai diluncurkan, dan berpendar di langit malam. Aku mulai panik.

Aku melangkahi celah stan yang agak lebar, dan menemukan tanah berumput di tepi sungai.

"Mamo—"

"Indah sekali kembang apinya," ujar Mamori gembira.

"Kekekeke! Aku bisa buat yang lebih dahsyat dari itu," kata Hiruma.

"Mou, jangan lakukan itu, Youichi!" tegur Mamori. Hiruma hanya tertawa setan menanggapi omelannya.

…

Huh.

Sialan, MAX.

Aku buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu, berpura-pura tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku hanya memandang punggung mereka, mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dan aku tahu aku tak perlu mendengarkan lebih lanjut untuk tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Kenapa aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Mamori sudah jadi milik Hiruma? Baka.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai, tak menggubris suara letusan kembang api dan teriakan heboh orang-orang.

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Seorang gadis terjatuh karena kutabrak.

"G-gomenasai!" kataku panik. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meringis kesakitan. Mukyaa….apa aku melukainya?

"Mohon maaf!" kataku lagi, "apa kau terluka? Maafkan kecerobohanku!"

Sebagai seorang _gentlemen_, kubantu ia berdiri. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajahnya. Ia sangat cantik, dengan bola mata hijau yang teduh.

"Gomen…," kataku hampir kehilangan suara.

"Aku nggak pa-pa," jawabnya, lalu ia melihat ke tanah di bawah kaki kami.

"Yah…," katanya sedih dan kecewa, "pisang cokelatku…"

Hah?

Aku melongok ke bawah. Ya ampun, ternyata ia tadi berjalan dengan setusuk pisang dengan saus cokelat yang sekarang tergeletak di tanah.

Aku menatapnya lagi. Mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca. Kami-sama, aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf ya," lagi-lagi aku minta maaf, "akan kubelikan yang baru. Kebetulan, aku juga mau membeli itu."

Ia mengangguk sedih.

"Ayo," ajakku. Ia mengikutiku dengan wajah sedih dan polos. Aku jadi tersenyum. Rasanya…aku pernah sangat menyayangi gadis ini. Tapi dimana? Kapan?

"Nah, ini dia. Beli dua ya," kataku pada pak penjual. Sambil menukarnya dengan beberapa lembar uang, aku mengambil makanan itu.

"Ini," kataku memberikan milik gadis tadi.

"Arigatou," katanya pelan sambil menerima pisang cokelat itu.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk pelan seperti anak kecil.

"Eh, kau suka pisang cokelat ya?" tanyaku.

"Suka sekali," jawabnya.

"Sama dong. Mmm…," aku melihat ke langit. Sepertinya hanabi masih berlangsung.

"Apa kau mau melihat hanabi bersamaku?" ajakku. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Ayo!"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis dan-wow-menggandeng lenganku.

"Aku ikut. Aku tidak ada teman," katanya malu-malu.

"Oke, MAX!"

Kami berjalan beberapa menit dan menaiki sebuah bukit di belakang area stan. Langit terlihat jelas dari sini.

CTAR! CTAR!

"Lihat! Besar sekali yang berwarna kuning!" kataku sambil menunjuk kembang api yang berpendar indah.

"Iya!" ia menanggapi. Wajahnya sangat gembira.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Aku sampai tidak menanyakannya," tanyaku.

"Tsubame," jawabnya riang.

Tsubame?

"Kiiro Tsubame. Kau siapa?" tanyanya balik.

"A-aku…," perasaan aneh itu kembali menyergap, "aku Raimon Tarou. Panggil saja Monta!"

"Baik, Monta!" katanya, "rasanya seperti sudah kenal lama, ya! Yuk, makan pisangnya!"

"I-iya…"

Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadaku. Tsubame…aku memang pernah menyayanginya. Bukan hanya pernah, tapi akan tetap menyayanginya.

Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku tahu kalau aku akan berbahagia dengan gadis ini.

_Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta  
Pada pandangan yang pertama  
Sulit bagiku untuk bisa  
Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah diriku  
'Tuk membuat dia menjadi milikku  
Sayangku (oh) kasihku oh cintaku  
She's all that I need..._

"Hobi kamu apa?" tanyanya dengan mulut belepotan cokelat.

"Aku ini seorang penangkap di tim amefuto sekolah!" jawabku nyombong.

"Ah, aku pernah melihat wajahmu di majalah olah raga!" katanya senang, "hebat ya, seorang penangkap itu!" pujinya. Aku tertawa bangga.

"CATCH MAX!"

Kami berdua tertawa bersama, menambah keramaian akhir festival musim panas.

_-Aku tidak pintar, aku juga tidak tampan. Aku juga tak lebih baik dari orang lain dalam segala hal, tapi…hanya dalam menangkap, aku tak akan kalah dari siapapun. _

_-Raimon Tarou_

-TAMAT-

* * *

Selesaaaaaaaaaai!

Makasih banyak semuanya, yang sudah membaca dan setia menunggu apdetan MonTales. Pokoknya undine dan Nadia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maaf kalo ada yang gak berkenan.

Sampai jumpa dan tetap semangat, MAAAAAAAAAAX!

-Undine-yaha dan NadiAkuma18


End file.
